Escuadron defendamos a Kise
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Kise a soportado con valentia y paciencia todos y cada uno de los insultos y bromas a su personas por parte de sus antiguos compañeros, la generacion de los milagros, pero eso un dia termina con una discusion que termina por romperlo por completo, decidiendo que es momento de huir antes de perderse a si mismo soportando malos tratos de personas que no lo quieren [YAOI; Lemon;]
1. El error

**Nota de Autor: B** uenas noches, despues de una larga ausencia del mundo de la escritura he vuelto con una historia nueva...lamento mucho a las personas que me siguen y aun esperan actualizaciones de las otras, pero por el momento estare poco a poco volviendo de nuevo a escribir, estoy contento de volver, y espero que ustedes tambien disfruten de este trabajo. En esta ocasion me adentrare en el mundo de Kuroko no Basket y aunque en este fandom soy Multishipper siempre tendre parejas favoritas.

 **"Todo por servir se gasta..."**

 **Aviso: L** os personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la historia si es mia y espero les agrade

 **Advertencia: D** rama, Angst, Lemon, Fluff (ocasional) y otras cosas que vayan surgiendo con la historia.

 **Parejas:** Aoki vs HaiKi, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, HyuReo, KyoHana.

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Dedicatoria: E** sta historia es para todo el Yakuza Host Club, que me ha apoyado en esta epoca triste que he pasado. Las quiero por ustedes es que volvi a escribir.

* * *

—El error—

.

.

.

" _Muchos creen que son fuertes al aferrarse,_

 _pero algunas veces es a rendirse"_

.

.

.

Kasamatsu Yukio, es considerado un capitán en todo el sentido de la palabra, muchas cosas podríamos mencionar del pelinegro, su actitud que para los demás se describiría como "tsundere" pero que esta palabra no puede ser pronunciada en su presencia si no deseas que una patada sea dirigida directo a tu cara, el sentimiento de respeto arraigado que posee hacia sus superiores y como él lo hace valer hacia su persona, su carácter fuerte, su liderazgo nato que lo vuelve un capitán imponente, justo y confiable, también podemos hablar de lo estricto que es y cómo es que por eso, trata de disciplinar a su "As", pues según Kasamatsu "Kise necesitaba disciplina" , al parecer en Teiko y siendo uno de los milagros el respeto se había ido al carajo y él debía de disciplinarlo, aunque tuviera que recurrir a la violencia

Pero el que Yukio golpeara a Kise, no significaba que el capitán no atesorara al copy cat de la generación de los milagros, para Kasamatsu, Kise era el "As", la estrella que siempre les guiaría a la victoria y una luz dentro de Kaijō, cada integrante del equipo le apreciaba, cuidaba y quería, aunque les era difícil aguantaban sus berrinches y estaban ahí cuando el rubio necesitaba apoyo, cuando estaba cansado de su trabajo como modelo y ayudándolo con las olas de fans que a veces, si no es que siempre, molestaban al pelinegro aun así le ayudaba a escapar de ellas, lo cuidaban, lo atesoraban y algunas ocasiones lo consentían pues era el miembro más preciado del equipo

Por eso, nunca alguna de las bromas que llevaban a cabo era tan cruel como las que sabían la Generación de los milagros le hacían a Kise, más de una vez, todos los integrantes fueron testigos mudos del maltrato que llevaba el grupo hacia Kise, molestándolo e hiriéndolo y el rubio como es, jamás había respondido a tan crueles bromas, había aguantado, se había mantenido firme y siempre con una sonrisa, Kaijō era un espectador más de lo que el rubio tenía que aguantar, por eso jamás participaban en algo cruel para el rubio, al contrario, ideaban maneras para que Kise no perdiera su luz, que jamás se extinguiera, aunque en el fondo desearan encerrarlo lejos de sus "amigos" he ir y matar a la bola de idiotas que el rubio consideraba como personas preciadas

Y es noche quizá, ese deseo se podría hacer realidad, eran las 11:47 pm y el celular de Yukio comenzó a vibrar sobre su escritorio, había sido una tarde extenuante, llena de tareas y proyectos que debía terminar pues la escuela entraba en una fase complicada, los primeros exámenes desde que comenzaron las clases, dejo el lapicero aun lado y tallo sus ojos, sintiendo el cansancio y molestándose un poco por la repentina distracción, en la pantalla del celular brillo el nombre de "Kise Ryota" y bufo, esperando que no fuera otra tontería con la que su hiperactivo y vivaz kohai viniera a molestar, deslizo la pantalla y el mensaje de texto lo descoloco por completo "¿Me podría abrir por favor? 5 Palabras que lo descolocaron por completo, Yukio no corrió a comprobar desde la ventana de su habitación si su compañero de equipo en realidad estaba parado fuera de su casa, salió con todo el cuidado que tuvo de su habitación y bajo las escaleras de su hogar, aunque rápido con el mayor cuidado, esperando no despertar a sus padres que aún seguían dentro de su habitación ignorantes de todo lo que sucedía.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y no fue capaz de reaccionar, Kise se arrojó enseguida a los brazos protectores de Yukio que aun en shock había logrado responder al acto, Kasamatsu estaba a punto de gritar un par de insultos, y patearlo lejos cuando sintió la playera comenzar a mojarse producto de las lágrimas que derramaba Kise, estaba llorando en silencio, lo aparto con la delicadeza que no creía poseer y le miro, tenía los ojos rojos y su cara era un caos total de lágrimas y moco, la expresión que Yukio hizo pudo jurar era de terror total, tomo de la mano a Kise, y después de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza lo llevo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, con cuidado lo dejo sentado en la cama, Kise aun lloraba hipando y apretando los labios con fuerza, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba

—Te traeré un poco de agua ¿está bien? —Kasamatsu pensó que ese no era el momento de tratar mal a Kise, así que le hablo con delicadeza y un toque de ternura, el rubio asintió suavemente mientras con las mangas de su suéter limpiaba las lágrimas y en el proceso lastimaba un poco sus ya hinchados ojos, Kasamatsu bajo rápidamente las escaleras en busca de algo que tranquilizara al rubio cuando subió lo encontró acostado en su cama echo un ovillo

—P-perdón senpai, yo perdón…si esto yo…si molesta —la mente de Kise estaba tan mezclada que al no poder pronunciar algo coherente decidió callar, Kasamatsu cada vez se aterraba más de cómo se encontraba, el rubio era una personas sensible y más de una vez había lloriqueado, de echo chillaba por todo y hacia berrinches que eran sumamente molestos pero esto, esto era diferente Kise estaba sufriendo y cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de esto en este momento, no es que él lo fuera.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de Kise en el lado del colchón donde se había acurrucado, acaricio sus cabellos lentamente esperando que eso calmara un poco el llanto, Kise no respondió agito con fuerza la cabeza como si el recuerdo de lo ocurrido lo hiriera más y Kasamatsu no insistió en hacerlo recordar algo que lo lastimaba, aunque tenía una idea de quien había sido o quienes habían lastimado una vez más a Ryota

Porque Yukio sabía que tan fuerte era Kise pero también que llegaría el día que el simplemente se quebraría, le presto un poco de ropa y tras un par de pequeños regaños nada comparado a como le regañaba en la cancha o entrenamientos Kise se cambió, lo acomodo en la cama y decidió que por esa noche haría lo que fuera por reconfortar al rubio, aunque lo haría cualquier día en cualquier circunstancia, lo abrazo logrando que Kise se tensara pero enseguida se aferrara a él, el llanto llevo al rubio a perderse en el sueño rápidamente, Yukio se quedó velando un rato el sueño de su estrella, pensando en qué demonios había ocurrido para que Kise expresara su sufrimiento tan intensamente y como haría pagar a quienes lo habían lastimado.

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—¿No lo encontraste? —se escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, alterado y asustado.

—No, sus padres no están en la ciudad y no quise alterar a sus hermanas, al parecer ellas creen que esta con alguno de nosotros —respondió su interlocutor, igual o más angustiado

—Kagami-kun si algo le sucede…será nuestra culpa —el pelirrojo se angustio, Kuroko jamás se alteraba de esa manera rozando el llanto, lo sabía, Kuroko siempre mantenía una actitud despreocupada y tranquila, con la expresión inalterable pero sabía por el tono de su voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse

—Tranquilo, lo encontraremos —colgó después de despedirse, y mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, esperaba tener razón y encontrar a salvo al rubio, de verdad lo esperaba por el bien de toda la generación de idiotas

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

La mañana llego inesperadamente rápido para Yukio, que agradeció fuera un fin de semana, sabía que Kise no tendría la fuerza mental suficiente para aparecerse en Kaijō y tampoco deseaba que las sonrisas rotas fueran el consuelo de ese día, no, quería que descansara, él estaba un tanto cansado, no había podido dormir bien, pero más que eso estaba molesto, con cuidado se separó del abrazo del rubio, saliendo de la cama con el mismo cuidado para no despertarle, vio el reloj de la mesita que marcaba las 9:00 am la actividad en la casa Kasamatsu comenzaba, seguramente su madre ya estaría haciendo el desayuno y debería mencionarle que Kise había llegado la noche anterior pero para como era su madre seguramente ella ya lo sabia

Entro al baño y se aseo para bajar a ayudar a su madre en lo que necesitara, sus hermanos seguramente ya estarían listos o por lo menos despertando para comenzar a hacer de las suyas, salió del cuarto antes de darle un vistazo al rubio que seguía durmiendo sobre las sabanas con los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, suspiro angustiado y por fin se decidió a bajar y dejarlo por un segundo solo

Cuando llego al comedor la mesa estaba pulcramente puesta, el delicioso olor al desayuno le indico que su madre estaba aún terminando de cocinar y sonrío sutilmente al notar el lugar de más en la mesa, si, su madre siempre lo sorprendía, su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y apenas le dirigió una mirada por sobre el papel como saludo mañanero, ambos se parecían bastante

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina cuando el sonido del teléfono lo alerto, era el único sin nada que hacer así que se decidió a contestar

—Residencia Kasamatsu —saludo de manera cortes, esperando saber quién llamaba tan temprano esa mañana

—¿Kasamatsu-san? Buenos días, soy Kagami Taiga —la voz del pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea lo desconcertó, Kagami jamás llamaba, no tenían una amistado como tal, no de ese tipo por lo menos, rivales y compañeros en un mismo deporte nada más que eso, pero entonces algo en su cerebro lo hizo detenerse a pensar, si Kagami llamaba seguramente era para saber del rubio porque era bien sabido que la luz de Seirin sostenía una relación con la sombra y sexto hombre de la generación de los milagros

—Kagami, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —su voz se escuchaba un poco atemorizante para Kagami, por lo que paso saliva y pensó que ir directo al grano era lo más adecuado

—Kasamatsu-san, quisiera preguntar si sabe algo de Kise, ¿se ha comunicado con usted? —pregunto un poco atemorizado

—¿¡Que le hicieron bola de imbéciles?! —alzo la voz, enfurecido, lo sabía, sabía que la generación de los idiotas tenía que ver en todo este asunto, en que por fin Kise se quebrara pero no imaginaba que Kagami tuviera algo que ver, era impresionante pues conocía lo que pensaba el pelirrojo del rubio, que si bien su luz abrumaba no era al por lo cual alguien debería de valerse de eso para molestarle, pensaba que Kagami era un buen chico y tenía 5 minutos para explicarse o esa imagen cambiaria y lo cazaría como a la bola de idiotas que se hacían llamar amigos de su "As"

—¿Sabe dónde está Kise? —Kagami prefirió ignorar el terror que le provoco ese grito y la amenaza de muerte sobre su persona

—¡Claro que lo se! ¡Llego llorando el día de ayer! Me costó mucho que se tranquilizara y durmiera un rato, así que en este momento me vas a decir T-A-I-G-A qué fue lo que le hicieron —la manera aterradora en la que deletreo su nombre hizo que apartara el auricular de su oído

—Gracias a dios está a salvo...-el suspiro alivio un poco el coraje de Kasamatsu —

—¿Podría ir a verlo para explicarle que fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto Kagami inseguro

—No, prefiero que nos veamos en un parque que queda cerca de mi casa, no creo que en este momento Kise quiera ver a alguien, te mandare la dirección y también no quiero que avises a ninguno de los idiotas amigos de tu novio ¿entendido? —firme, tranquila y atemorizante, así le pareció escuchar la orden del capitán Kasamatsu Yukio, después de aceptar las condiciones se escuchó el tono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado, Kagami no sabía si era bueno haber encontrado al rubio o malo que fuera Kasamatsu con quien se había ido a refugiar, esto no iba a estar fácil para los chicos.

.

.

.

ヾ(●'∇'●)ﾉ

.

.

.

Dejo bajo el cuidado de su madre a Kise, pidiéndole encarecidamente no lo dejara salir y suplicándole a él no se fuera antes de que regresara, pues no habían podido platicar nada de lo que había sucedido por la noche, Kise con una sonrisa le prometió que esperaría pero esa sonrisa estaba rota como un espejo que se deja caer al piso, camino rápido para llegar al lugar indicado, necesitaba saber el motivo antes de cometer un múltiple homicidio.

Taiga llego 5 minutos pasada la hora que había acordado con Yukio, Kagami casi correa esperando no ser recibido por una patada dirigida a su rostro, ciertamente le daba miedo Kasamatsu en muchos sentidos, pero en ese momento decidió que Yukio era el menor de sus problemas, pues al parecer el capitán de Kaijō había convocado a todo un grupo que si bien sabia estaban dispuestos a defender a Kise así fuera del mismo demonio

—Llegas tarde, Bro —Himuro fue el primero en saludarlo, la mirada fría y llena de odio de Yukio no pudo considerarla como una bienvenida agradable, aunque nadie ahí parecía querer tener un gesto de cortesía para con el

—Hola, Kagami—Saludo a Takao con la mano, pues su mirada no lo dejo hablar ni una sola palabra, Kagami recordó como era el chico poseedor del ojo de halcón extrovertido y alegre y en ese momento parecía un animal salvaje que quería lanzarse a matarle, y recordó también que si alguien era cercano al rubio era precisamente Kazunari, ambos tenían personalidades similares y rápidamente se habían hecho amigos, se llevaban bien y en muchas ocasiones ambos formaban equipo para hacer travesuras, era en dos palabras simples, mejores amigos.

Kagami termino por solo hacer un movimiento en modo de saludo a los presentes, ahí también se encontraba Furihata, que por primera vez no parecía estar temblando y tenía una postura rígida y molesta, todos y cada uno de los presentes sabia Kagami tenían una relación con los milagros, Takao era novio de Midorima desde hace tiempo, casi desde que se conocieron en Shutoku habían comenzado a salir, ¿Cómo? Ni él lo sabía pero atribuía este hecho a que quizá Takao tenía todo que ver, no, estaba seguro que el halcón tenía todo que ver.

Furihata tenía una relación con Akashi, cosa que había sorprendido a todo el mundo, cuando el Akashi "bueno" había vuelto fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran una relación, Himuro era pareja de Murasakibara siempre a regañadientes y después de un gran berrinche que había hecho Taiga acepto, si se le puede llamar así pues no estaba seguro de que Murasakibara mereciera a su hermano

—¿Y Kise? —intento ignorara las miradas molestas hacia su persona, después de todo el no tenía que ver en todo este problema, mas bien él se había puesto de lado del rubio pero eso sus compañeros no lo sabían, así que debía apurarse para explicar las cosas antes de que se lanzaran a matarlo como lo veía en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes.

—Lo deje en mi casa, estaba muy mal, alterado y llorando y antes de que me digas que el llora demasiado esto no era uno de sus lloriqueos normales Taiga, él estaba realmente mal —Kagami entendía la furia de Kasamatsu porque hasta él la había sentido en su momento y sabía que le decía la verdad después de todo él lo había visto, lo experimento de primera mano, no había manera que eso fuera otro de los berrinches de Ryota

—Ya basta de distracciones, ¿nos vas a decir que le paso a Ryo-chan? —interrumpió Takao afilando la mirada

—Sí, lo siento, es mejor que tomen asiento, es un poco largo de explicar —todos asintieron, colocándose en una banca cercana, Taiga permaneció parado, tenía que explicar y además no deseaba estar entre ellos, el enfado lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso, suspiro pasando sus manos por el cabello cuando comenzó a relatar

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

 _Todo el asunto entre la generación de los milagros iba mejorando poco a poco, paso a paso, pero la personas que parecía aún más interesada en que todos los conflictos se disiparan era el rubio, constantemente invitándolos a hacer actividades juntos, cosa que realmente con el carácter de todos los demás estaba comenzando a hartarlos, pero después de todo ellos también querían volver a esa antigua y buena relación que tenían antes de volverse los arrogantes que llegaron a ser así que le complacían, pero ese día su paciencia estaba por estallar_

 _—¡Una vez más Ahomine!—grito el tigre mientras limpiaba algo del sudor que bajaba por su frente, otro uno a uno en que el moreno salía victorioso, Akashi estaba sentado tomando de una botella de agua que Midorima le había compartido, sentado a un lado de el_

 _Kuroko estaba exhausto con una toalla sobre la frente y recostado en una banca junto a la sombra, algo común en el después de ir en una batalla contra quien debería de tener a Tetsu en su equipo, eso sumado al juego le había terminado por dejar exhausto y para finalizar el rubio, observaba divertido la nueva pelea que tenían la pantera y el tigre, que siempre eran dignas de ver_

 _Akashi se levantó con toda la intención de calmar al par que había comenzado una riña infantil, apenas se puso de pie, ambos chicos aterrorizados se detuvieron, Kuroko fue levantado para ser usado como escudo humano, pues sabia del temor que le tenía su novio a Akashi, suspiro un poco divertido por la actitud del mayor, temeroso de los perros y un heterocromico fanatico de las tijeras_

 _Ese día era para el rubio un día perfecto y quería que mejorara, estaba emocionado faltaban poco menos de dos meses para su cumpleaños y de verdad deseaba pasarlo con sus amigos, en parte esa salida había sido ideada para eso, para comunicarles que deseaba pasar ese día divirtiéndose con ellos, al único que le había contado era a Taiga pues ajeno a todos los demás le daba más confianza a guardar su secreto_

 _Cuando todos estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar, producto de la riña que habían originado los chicos de la zona, Kise se levantó del lugar donde estaba y corriendo llego hasta el pequeño grupo_

 _—¡Chicos! —sonrío colgándose de los hombros de Aomine_

 _—¡Oe, Kise, no hagas eso! —menciono exaltado el moreno, el terror de Akashi no se había ido y Ryota le llegaba a abrazar de sorpresa, cosa que siempre le había parecido agradable, la verdad era que cada contacto que tenía con el rubio le era sumamente placentero aunque aún no tuviera el valor suficiente para poder decirle lo que sentía_

 _—¡Hay algo a lo cual me gustaría invitarlos! —sonrío, radiante, esa sonrisa que siempre deslumbraba, ignorando las palabras del moreno, los chicos se miraron entre ellos un poco consternados, y sabían que compartían la misma opinión, Taiga le regalo una sonrisa a Kise y un pequeño asentimiento para que tomara valor y dijera lo que quisiera, no era que al rubio le faltara pero ese pequeño gesto le dio un poco de alegría y confianza_

 _—¡No!—el primero en negarse fue Aomine_

 _—Pero no he dicho nada, Aominecchi —Kise inflo los cachetes bastante indignado._

 _—No importa, Kise-chin —pronuncio Murasakibara con su voz neutral y aburrida_

 _—Sí, lo que sea que estés planeando seguramente será problemático, Kise-kun —menciono Kuroko que se ganó un pequeño codazo de su novio._

 _—Oe! Chicos, no creen que por lo menos deberían escuchar lo que tiene Kise para decir —intervino enseguida Kagami, con el rostro contrariado, sus nuevos amigos siempre eran así, pero en esta ocasión sentía que se estaban pasando un poco_

 _—No, Kise siempre ha sido una molesta plaga con sus ideas para juntarnos —Midorima acomodo sus lentes mientras decía esas palabras los demás chicos solo asintieron_

 _—Esta bien, Ryota ¿Qué querías decirnos? —Akashi se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque quisiera decirle un par de cosas al rubio como lo hicieran sus compañeros debía mantener a raya también, era el capitán después de todo_

 _—Bueno, dentro de poco se acerca una fecha importante y me gustaría saber si quisieran ir conmigo a la playa para…—no pudo terminar, ni siquiera llegar a mencionar que el viaje era para festejarse su cumpleaños_

 _—¿Qué día? —murmuro Aomine, con la peor cara de molestia que podía poner_

 _—El 18 de junio es que…—sonrío, no perdiendo la esperanza ante las hirientes palabras de sus compañeros, tenían que recordar su cumpleaños ¿no es así? Sí, eso debería lograr que por lo menos tuvieran un mínimo de interese en eso_

 _—¡Que molestia! —murmuro Murasakibara_

 _—¡Kise! Falta por lo menos dos meses para que esa fecha llegue…estas siendo ridículo nanodayo —Midorima se acomodó los lentes mientras le miraba con esa expresión de "no puedo creer que dijeras semejante idiotez"_

 _—Esto es una molestia, deja de ser tan desconsiderado Ryota, no puedo creer que sugirieras algo tan molesto y a una fecha que si quiera esta cercana ¿no pudiste pensar que cada uno tenía algo que hacer ese día? —Akashi se cruzó de brazos y uso esa voz severa que ocupaba cuando era capitán, Kise se achico un poco, sintiéndose completamente desilusionado por todos los comentarios_

 _—Kise-kun ¿en que estabas pensando? No estamos para cumplir todos tus caprichos —Kuroko frunció un poco el ceño y a su lado Kagami no pronunciaba palabra alguna, su miraba viajaba entre cada comentario al rostro de Kise que parecía perder la compostura a cada palabra, todos estaban siendo muy duros y debía detener eso antes de que algo peor sucediera_

 _—Yo solo pensé…—Kise, luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta que se estaba formando, las lágrimas todavía no amenazaban con salir, pero el dolor en su pecho estaba ahí, las manos le temblaban y sostenía la toalla con fuerza entre sus manos para que esta sensación se tranquilizara, no podría ser que sus amigos se olvidaran de su cumpleaños, siempre había pensado que de alguna manera fuera de toda la cantidad de bromas e insultos, ellos lo querían, de una manera extraña pero lo hacían, pero esto estaba siendo demasiado para la paciencia que ya había puesto en aguantar todo lo que le hacían_

 _—Ese es el problema Kise, el pensar no es tu fuerte, eres un idiota y cada que usas tu cerebro para idear una manera de que todos convivamos eso siempre se torna una molestia —Aomine fue el indicado en dar el tiro de gracia con ese comentario, Kise tiro la toalla y su flequillo cubrió su rostro obstruyendo la vista de todos, pero Taiga logro verlo, las finas lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos, apretaba los labios y los hombros temblaban, estaba llorando, llorando de verdad, no como cuando hacia berrinches y chillaba abrazándose al primero que encontraba, era verdadero el dolor que estaba sintiendo y pensó que era momento de intervenir_

 _—¿Kise, estas bien?—se acercó lentamente, la pregunta desconcertó a todos, cuando Kagami coloco su mano sobre el hombro contrario Kise levanto la mirada, mostrando los ojos y mejillas rojas, los labios apretados y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, aparto el contacto de manera brusca pero Kagami no se quejó, corrió a donde estaban sus cosas y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada a nadie, dejando a todos desconcertados por dicha acción, pero la sorpresa solo duro un segundo cuando Akashi abrió la boca para opinar que seguramente solo era un berrinche más y todos volvieron a jugar sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, solo Taiga había hecho el esfuerzo por alcanzar a Kise, sin éxito alguno._

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—Lo lamento, yo debí haberlos detenido —Kagami bajo la mirada realmente arrepentido, sintiéndose mal de la desagradable situación que Kise tuvo que soportar

—No, tú no tienes la culpa —la voz de Takao sonó serena, pese a que su rostro tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto

—Tu intentaste detenerlos, toda la culpa la tienen… —Furihata parecía respirar agitadamente, tratando de retener, ira, enfado, odio, la cantidad de sentimientos que él pensaba jamás servían para algo y por eso no los ocupaba

—¡DE LOS IDIOTAS! —y como era de esperarse Kasamatsu grito a viva voz, llamando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor, cosa que poco le importo en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era poder ir a buscar a cada uno de ellos y golpearlos hasta matarlos si era posible, no podía creer que hicieran algo como aquello aunque no era diferente a lo que usualmente sucedía, pero esta ocasión se habían metido aún más haya con el rubio y este ya no tenía fuerza para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien

—Pero…si nos dices que ninguno de ellos hizo nada… ¿Por qué llamaste a Kasamatsu tan preocupado? —Himuro movió con elegancia su flequillo para observar mejor a su hermano

—Kise mando un mensaje a cada uno de la generación de los milagros, mencionando que no quería volver a ver a ninguno nunca más, ninguno hizo caso a dicho mensaje pero…ahora están preocupados pues esto paso hace tres días y no habíamos sabido nada de el —Kagami guardo silencio cuando de una patada un bote de basura cercano salió volando

—¿¡Qué?! Nos estas diciendo que llevaba tres días vagando, solo y en ese estado y ustedes inútiles no hicieron anda—Kasamatsu sentía que le hervía la sangre al máximo de lo que su cuerpo podría permitir, era un nuevo nivel de enfado, quería alejarse en ese momento y cazar a cada uno de los animales que conformaban la generación de los milagros

—Yo intente buscarlo estos días, Kuroko también quiso ayudarme, en verdad está arrepentido aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás —el pequeño grupo frunció el ceño un poco mas

—Debo irme —Kasamatsu tomo la chamarra que había llevado al salir de su casa, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la cantidad de tonterías que tenían para decir la generación de idiotas

—Espera Yuki-chan, yo iré contigo —Takao lo alcanzo de inmediato y en ese momento Yukio no fue capaz de negarse ni de pelear por la manera en la que le había llamado pues, Takao estaba ahí para reconfortar a Kise y lo sabía, los demás se fueron yendo tras ellos, todos dispuestos a apartar ese mal rato de la mente de Ryota

—Bro…—la voz de Himuro lo distrajo

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, hablare con Ryota y luego con Atsushi, no debes sentirte culpable pero también te pido que no sientas pena por ellos, se han buscado con lo que le hicieron a Ryota y sobre todo Aomine, solo te pido, no le digas nada a ellos hasta que hayamos hablado con el —Kagami asintió, le parecía justo pues las personas que se estaban alejando en ese momento de ahí eran personas que se preocupaban por el sol de Kaijō muy diferente a quienes habían dañado a Kise.

.

.

.

ヾ(●'∇'●)ﾉ

.

.

.

—No puedes hacer eso, no debes tomar una decisión así Ki-chan —Takao le miro preocupado mientras Kise movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, había tomado su decisión

—¿Por cuánto tiempo será? —Kasamatsu era al parecer el más sereno de todos, escuchando cada palabra de Ryota con atención

—Medio año senpai —Kasamatsu exhalo haciendo que Kise brincara del susto, muchas veces ese había sido un aviso antes de que su malhumorado senpai hiciera su movimiento, ósea, lo golpeara con una patada o un puñetazo, Kasamatsu termino de tranquilizarse y se levantó de la cama para dar vueltas por la habitación

—Está bien, supongo que es mejor a que te quedes aquí pero…tu cumpleaños es en dos meses idiota, te iremos a ver —Kise abrió enormemente los ojos mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Yukio, de todos pensaba el seria el último en aceptar su decisión

—Sí, todos te iremos a ver Ki-chan—Takao le sonrío junto a los demás chicos que se habían unido para hacerle sonreír y escuchar lo que había sucedido, en la agencia de modelaje le habían mencionado que una nueva marca de ropa deseaba utilizarlo a él como un icono oriental dentro de un mundo occidental, tendría que ir medio año a promocionar si es que aceptaba el trabajo, se iría a Europa, Inglaterra, y ahí permanecería un tiempo y luego debería volver a Japón, no había aceptado pues era un tiempo muy largo alejado de sus amigos pero ahora, ahora todo era distinto

—Gracias —sonrío cuando todos se levantaron para darle un abrazo

—Y no te preocupes por los idiotas, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos —Furihata le regalo una sonrisa bonita

—Sí, no les diremos nada, tú debes estar tranquilo —Kise asintió cuando escucho a Himuro darle su apoyo, esto estaba bien, alejarse le ayudaría a poder calmar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—¿Nadie ha sabido nada? —Una semana había pasado desde lo acontecido y todos estaban reunidos en la cacha de basquetbol del club de Kaijō

-—No, he mandado a investigar y no he sabido nada de el—Akashi parecía por primera vez desde que empezó ese conflicto realmente triste y preocupado

—No ha contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes —Aomine golpeo la pared cercaba sintiendo la culpa, una profunda

—Ni los contestara…él se fue…por su culpa, idiotas—Todos voltearon a ver al lugar donde provenía la voz sin poder creer lo que escuchaban

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo I**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Adios**

Kise se ha ido sin dar una explicacion, sin decir adios, nadie sabe a donde se ha ido solo que lo ha echo, la generacion de los milagros esta comenzando a entender el peso de sus acciones hacia Kise, excepto por alguien, una unica persona que cree que el rubio esta siendo egoista, idiota y cobarde ¿Aomine, cuando dejaras de pensar solo en ti?, si no dejas esa actitud perderas a la persona que mas has querido

* * *

Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review


	2. Adios

**Notas de autora:** Debo una enorme y sincera disculpa a todas las chicas que leyeron esta historia y que esperaban una actualizacion pero aqui esta, lamento no poder ponerme horarios y decir "tal dia actualizare" porque hasta para mi eso es dificil, luego me distraigo o termino haciendo puras tonterias o simplemente la inspiracion no me llega para un capitulo por eso pido paciencia, tampoco lo abandonare por mucho tiempo pues me siento muy feliz de escribir esta historia.

 **"Una disculpa que llega tarde...no sirve"**

 **Advertencias:** Esto contiene violencia, drama, angst, un senpai golpes locos...

 **Parejas:** AoKi vs HaiKi (y otras)

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Dedicatoria:** A Akemi que esperaba con mucha paciencia el capitulo de esta historia, espero que te guste y a Hakumaito3

* * *

—Adiós—

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kise, lo sentimos, por favor responde…"_ el "ding" de un nuevo mensaje le hizo tensarse en su asiento apenas lo reviso sin desbloquear la pantalla para saber quién era ahora quien lo enviaba.

Otro "Ding" y un nuevo mensaje en el que esta vez se leía un " _Ryouta, no seas irracional, responde es una orden_ "

No lo soporto más y apago el teléfono, quería perdonarlos pero una parte de el —la que ya estaba cansada de los abusos—, seguía gritando un fuerte "¡NO!" que retumbaba en su cabeza, desde una semana atrás, no se lo merecen pensaba cada que las ganas de responder los mensajes que enviaban volvían a él, no era una opción a escoger, no iba a ceder, no esta vez y le dolía pensar que tuvo que llegar a ese punto

No puede arrepentirse de las decisiones que ha tomado, está convencido de que tomar distancia es lo mejor, pero le duele tener que elegir algo tan extremo como abandonar el país, porque también una parte de el piensa que es cobarde, pero le puede más pensar en la idea de arrepentirse, de negarse a la campaña internacional que le han ofrecido y terminar respondiendo mensajes que poco o nada de arrepentimiento tienen, que algunos hasta ofensivos han llegado a ser, tiene miedo de perdonarlos, pues si lo hace, la conducta hacia su persona seguirá y con ella, los mensajes hirientes, las actitudes despectivas y el maltrato que había podido soportar hasta ese momento, pero ya no mas

Akashi, Midorima y Aomine han sido los peores, y lo han empujado a tomar esa decisión, que a voz de sus amigos es por su propio bien y él tiene que velar por sí mismo, antes que por los amigos que pensaba tenia pero que ahora no cree tener, ahora sentado en esa silla en el aeropuerto, esperando que su vuelo fuera anunciado y aguardando al modelo que ha sido elegido para acompañarlo durante la campaña y todo ese viaje piensa que, si ellos no pueden ser capaces de comprender su sufrimiento, no puede seguir llamándolos amigos.

Pero era momento de olvidar el tema, por eso mismo recordó que ahora debía esperar a otra persona, se sorprendió al saber que un nuevo modelo, que últimamente había ganado fama –pero que el desconocía- lo acompañaría, claramente no quería a nadie con él, por eso había decidido despedirse de sus amigos un día antes, la noche anterior habían hecho todos una reunión para despedirlo apropiadamente pues sabia no sería capaz de contenerse al momento de decir adiós, en ese momento solo lo acompañaba su manager que no se encontraba con el pues había ido a documentar equipaje, solo el, pues era algo de rigor

—¿Ryouta? —escucho que le nombraban y levanto la vista observando el rostro a quien pertenecía esa voz por encima de los lentes obscuros.

—¿Shougo-kun? —Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido de encontrarlo en un lugar así

—Me alegro tanto que haya llegado Haizaki-san —su manager apareció antes de que pudiera preguntar qué es lo que hacía el peligros en ese momento y en ese lugar, aunque ahora la nueva incógnita era ¿Cómo es que su manager le conocía?

—Ryouta-chan, déjame presentarlos él es…—la manager no pudo concluir su presentación pues el chico de cabellos plata deseaba presentarse así mismo por lo que la freno de manera educada y se paró erguido frente al rubio

—Haizaki Shougo…soy modelo de la agencia Rimfire y estaré encantado de trabajar contigo —se presentó haciendo una inclinación y sonriendo, Ryouta le miro detenidamente buscando una seña, un gesto, pero se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa no tenía nada de burla en ella, era completamente sincera

—El será tu compañero en este viaje, Ryouta-chan —menciono la representante entusiasmada

—Por favor, cuidad de mi —el destino tendría que estarse riendo de él, eso estaba claro, más cuando Haizaki se retiró los lentes sin dejar de sonreírle, no puedo ya escuchar ni entender nada, no fue consciente si quiera del momento en que su vuelo fue anunciado, solo miraba los ojos de Haizaki y no pudo ver en ellos malicia, solo pura felicidad.

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—¿Es una broma? —Kise volteo a observar a Haizaki mientras esperaba el despegue de su vuelo, ya sentado y listo, en primera clase. –Porque no es graciosa –hizo un mohín que paralizo he hizo sentir a Haizaki una abrumadora ternura, tanta que no pudo evitar reír, y negar para disipar las dudas del rubio

—No lo es —se limitó a mencionar con aspecto abatido era normal que el rubio desconfiara de él y no creyera ni una palabra que saliera de sus labios, en el pasado se había comportado como un completo patán y aun había un poco de eso en él, esa conducta había sido especialmente para con el rubio y un poco la sombra y sexto hombre de la generación de los milagros pero había cambiado o lo estaba intentando, y creía merecer una segunda oportunidad y también lucharía por ella.

—Es un vuelo de once horas, tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres platicar? —pregunto el rubio, sorprendiendo a su nuevo compañero y así mismo, quizá lo había dicho sin pensar, pero también no podría decir que se arrepentía, después de todo pasarían un periodo largo de tiempo juntos y no podían seguir llevándose mal.

Kise no se consideraba una persona rencorosa, la prueba era que había perdonado a Haizaki pronto, lo había olvidado a él y todo lo que había ocurrido después del partido contra Fukuda, ahora en ese momento agradecía haber tomado esa decisión, estaba divirtiéndose hablando con el chico que parecía menos cretino de lo que recordaba.

—Entonces, el fotógrafo me dijo que estaba bien, que de todos modos no le gustaba la escenografía —Kise termino de reír por el relato, después de escuchar como Shougo al estar tan nervioso había terminado tirando medio set en su primera sesión fotográfica

Kise por primera vez no pensaba en lo que los milagros habían hecho.

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—¿Que mierda acabas de decir? —el primero en alzar la voz no pudo ser otro más que Aomine, que tenía tensa la mandíbula y los puños apretados mientras observaba a la personas que se hallaba un poco apartada de ellos.

—¿Eres sordo o idiota? Olvida mi pregunta…él se fue —respondió una vez más la voz del capitán de Kaijou, que entraba desde una de las puertas del gimnasio donde los milagros se habían reunido para hablar de su "situación" con Kise, y lo peor era que no venía solo, detrás de él estaban Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Furihata y Momoi.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la aparición repentina, y suponían que algo tenía que ver Kagami en este situación pues ni Momoi sabía que había sucedido entre ellos y Kise

—¿De qué se trata esto? —pregunto el capitán de Rakuza, Akashi paseo su mirada entre los recién llegados, desde Kasamatsu al cual no logro amedrentar ni un poco, pasando por Kagami y terminando en su novio Furihata que parecía devolverle la mirada desafiante —¿Kouki? —hablo al pequeño castaño que por si fuera poco no se encontraba temblando aun cuando Akashi había dirigido esa voz de capitán de Teiko, como cuando "sus órdenes debían ser obedecidas pues él era absoluto", Furihata no se inmuto, siguió firme y con la mirada que le decía todo a Akashi, se habían metido en un problema grueso, uno que no librarían tan fácilmente, pues su novio parecía furioso, cosa que nunca jamás había visto.

—¿Takao…qué diablos haces aquí? —Midorima se acomodó los lentes y desvió la mirada, como todas aquellas ocasiones en que se sentía avergonzado, y aunque deseo hacerle frente a su pareja no lo logro, la afilada mirada perla de su pareja no le dejaba sostener la propia, Midorima tenía muchos defectos, quizá el peor de todos era ser tan orgulloso, por eso mismo no lograba sostenerle la mirada, más por no admitir la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que sentía, se acomodó por tercera vez los lentes, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el rostro de su novio enfurecido, ese rostro que no había visto desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Murasakibara y Kuroko fueron los únicos que no fueron capaces de preguntar, en sí, todos los milagros, no eran idiotas, aunque se comportaban como tales según Kasamatsu, ya se hacían una idea de que hacían sus parejas en ese lugar y también su mejor amiga, todo era por Kise, por lo que habían echo

—Vas a responder de una jodida vez o te quedaras callado, idiota —pregunto Aomine harto de la situación, el silencio le estaba matando, eso acompañado a las miradas, llenas de odio de todos los presentes, esto era culpa de Kise, ese amargo sabor era culpa de Kise, el no poder dormir, la culpa, todo era por Kise

—Kise se fue…no sabemos a dónde…ni el tiempo en que se ausentara, solo fue capaz de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Kasamatsu para avisar que se iba de viaje y nada más —la voz de Kagami corto de tajo el ambiente, todos los chicos abriendo los ojos y la boca impresionados, entonces, sus acciones habían llegado a ese extremo.

El escuadrón estaba esperando una respuesta, un símbolo de arrepentimiento, pero los chicos solo se miraban entre ellos hasta que obtuvieron una respuesta, que claramente no era lo que esperaban

—Fue capaz de comportarse como un cobarde —Akashi levanto la voz, como si fuera su deber como capitán decir esas palabras

—¡Seijuro! —Kouki levanto la voz y camino lentamente hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, levanto la mano he impacto la palma con fuerza en la mejilla del pelirrojo que se quedó con los ojos abiertos y una mejilla ardiéndole, tan roja como una manzana

—No puedo creer que esa sea lo único que puedas decir de Kise-san…el, Seijuro, estas siendo igual de ruin que cuando eras capitán en Teiko —aunque lo pareciera y deseara, Kouki no lloraría, aunque fuera de rabia por la actitud de su pareja ni por el dolor que seguramente Kise sentiría al momento de ser tratado de esa manera no lo haría

—¿Kouki…? —todos se quedaron pasmados más Akashi que no parecía entender la actitud de su pequeño y cobarde chihuahua

—Hasta que no cambies tu forma de pensar…y entiendas que estas volviendo a hacer daño a los que te quieren, no deseo volver a hablar contigo…—Kouki dio media vuelta, enfundado en esa actitud fuerte y decidida, que deseaba solo proteger a su mejor amigo y salió del gimnasio, Akashi le siguió enseguida de haberse compuesto del impacto, llamando y recibiendo como respuesta una mirada seca y silencio, solo silencio.

—He de suponer que tú piensas igual que el ¿no es así Shintaro? —Midorima se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando cualquier cosa de parte de Takao, no podría decir que le sorprendería que lo golpeara, pero para el parecía realmente calmado, Takao, el chico que había sido tan ruidoso he insistente para que pudiera hacerle caso, que termino enamorándolo estaba sereno y su voz era suave y le congelaba

—El eligió hacer de esto un drama…exagerarlo, Akashi…—fue cortado de tajo cuando el objeto de la suerte de cáncer del día siguiente una muñeca de porcelana que había comprado horas antes impacto en el suelo y se rompió

—¡Callate! O juro por Oha-asa que destruiré todos y cada uno de los malditos objetos a los que pareces tenerles más aprecio que a mí o Kise —Midorima iba a refutar, si no fuera porque a su campo de escasa visión llego la figura de un lucky ítem de meses atrás, un oso de arcilla

—¿Puedes comprender el dolor que le hiciste pasar? Sabes, yo puedo tolerar todo lo tsundere y orgulloso que seas, porque te amo Midorima, pero las demás personas no están obligadas a hacerlo, y fue suficiente, para Kise-chan fue suficiente de tolerarlo, fuiste idiota, ruin y un maldito… ¿PLAGA, ENSERIO? —levanto la voz en la última pregunta sintiendo la ira bullirle y dejando caer el maldito oso de las manos sintiendo la mirada de dolor de su pareja

—Yo no…—otro sonido de un objeto rompiéndose, su rana de hace un par de meses.

—Sé que se lo dijiste, estoy seguro porque te conozco porque sé que eres la clase de persona que diría algo así, estoy tan decepcionado de ti Shintaro —y aunque Midorima en ese momento hubiera echo amago de todo el orgullo que poseía para evitar poner una expresión de culpa, no puedo evitar sentir el golpe duro que fueron escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su novio

Porque si, había sido difícil aceptarlo en un principio, aun ahora se preguntaba algunas pocas muy pocas veces porque toleraba al halcón y sabía que era porque lo amaba, porque lo hacia una mejor persona, porque había aprendido a vivir con él y por sobre todo porque había sido el halcón la única persona que lo había aceptado como era, no, quizá no la única pero lo toleraba y entonces entendió que Kise también lo hacía, como un amigo había aguantado todas y cada una de las palabras crueles y estas lo habían llevado a un limite

Acomodo sus lentes y desvió la mirada, no podía seguir viendo a ninguno de ellos más, su orgullo se lo impedía y quizá un poco la culpa

—En realidad, me importa poco a donde se fue y si regresara —menciono y comenzó a caminar a la salida, Takao grito un "Oh no señor, vuelve aquí" y lo persiguió, los demás se quedaron quietos, solo los culpables parecían interesados en las escenas anteriores, era como si el escuadrón estuviera preparado a cada paso que daban

Los tres culpables que quedaban voltearon sus miradas hacia los chicos que aun esperaban cercanos a la entrada cuando las voces de Midorima y Takao se perdieron por la distancia, Murasakibara comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, con la mirada le seguían Himuro, Kuroko y Aomine el último no parecía entender la seriedad de la situación.

Kasamatsu se retiró un poco, junto con Kagami y Momoi para darles espacio

Por la altura Murasakibara no tuvo más que encorvarse para abrazarse con fuerza a Himuro, el pelinegro que era el único junto a Kagami que no cargaban miradas de desprecio a sus parejas se quedó quieto mientras era abrazado con la delicadeza que el enorme chico de Yosen siempre lo sostenía, le gustaba eso de Atsushi, la manera en que lo sostenía siempre era gentil

—Lo siento, Muro-chin —le escucho decir una vez más después de apartarse un poco del chico y volver a su altura de 1.90, el rostro de Atsushi demostraba verdadera arrepentimiento

—Yo no deseaba hacer llorar a Kise-chin —Himuro sabía que Atsushi no era malvado, sabía que era más la influencia de Akashi que le hacía ser ese tipo de persona que Himuro odiaba, aunque también tiene esos momentos en que era ruin, egoísta e infantil, amaba cada parte de Atsushi por cada uno de sus defectos y cada una de sus virtudes, pero sabía muy bien que sus defectos se potenciaban cuando se trataba de la generación de los milagros.

—Ya te lo he dicho Atsushi, debes de disculparte con Kise, no conmigo —menciono levantando la mano para alcanzar el rostro de su novio que lo bajo para que le pudiera tocar, porque le gustaba mucho ser tocado por Muro-chin más cuando lo hacía con gentileza.

—Lo sé, le he mandado muchos mensajes y no responde, hasta estoy dispuesto a compartir mis dulces con él, pero no va a volver Muro-chin —Murasakibara bajo la mirada arrepentido, lejos estaba un rastro de que el deseara llorar, era más culpa que otra cosa, Kasamatsu no dijo nada pues sabia de ante mano Himuro ya había hablado con el gigante, que había sido más fuerte esa discusión, y que en sí, el mismo no mentía, Kise había mostrado todos los mensajes y el primero en demostrar arrepentimiento había sido el gigante así que no pudo más que dejarlo estar.

Suspiro y enseguida el correteo de unos pequeños pies le alerto, Kuroko que se había mantenido con la póker face que tanto le disgustaba había tomado iniciativa por fin, comenzando a correr hasta el pelirrojo que tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía más que furioso, completamente decepcionado de la pequeña sombra

—¿Es cierto, Kagami-kun? —pregunto Kuroko, sintiendo como si un nudo le ahogara y una presión en el pecho le apretara el corazón

—Mensajeo a Kasamatsu-san despidiéndose…solamente eso sabemos —A Kagami no le gustaba mentir, pero estaba de acuerdo en la idea de que esos chicos merecían una lección, al parecer aún no habían aprendido del todo, así que se prestaría a esto, porque pensaba que algo positivo se podría lograr, que quizá, todos pudieran comprender que no podían permitirse seguir tratando a Kise de esa manera, Kise era un ser humano, ruidoso, lleno de energía y buenas intenciones, el tipo de persona que es tomada para ser de ella una burla o molestarla y eso no era correcto, no si por lo menos lo consideraban un amigo

El no consideraba a su novio como un chico malo, era más desinteresado y tenía un gusto extraño por el humor negro, sabia de los tratos que había tenido con Kise cuando este parecía desvivirse por llevarse siempre bien con él, imaginaba que Kuroko lo veía como un cachorro desobediente más que un amigo y debía aprender que estaba dándole un enfoque equivocado a esa amistad

—Es nuestra culpa, si algo le sucede será nuestra culpa —la angustiosa frase que escapo de los labios de la sombra freno las palabras hirientes y ofensivas que escaparían de los labios de Kasamatsu, Kuroko entrecerró sus ojos provocando que el llanto comenzara y las lágrimas bajaran como pequeños ríos pasando por sus mejillas, Kagami no lo soporto, porque aun molesto ver a su novio llorar no era algo que le fuera fácil soportar, así que le abrazo con cuidado

Kuroko había sido la segunda persona en comprender el mal que habían echo y de arrepentirse de inmediato de sus propias acciones, había intentado pedir una disculpa encontrándose con nada más que nada, ni una respuesta cuando comúnmente el rubio era el que no paraba de mandar mensajes

La sombra estaba cayendo en cuenta de todas sus acciones después de ese conflicto por eso en ese momento no había podido evitar llorar como lo hacía, porque una pequeña voz muy dentro de su ser le decía que se había rebajado al nivel de sus compañeros cuando aún estaban en Teiko, que había sido por un momento como ellos y que había tratado a Kise de una manera que él no merecía.

—No sirve de nada llorar, le han hecho el daño que han querido y ahora quieren arrepentirse, es una estupidez —palabras de Kasamatsu, cansadas y llenas de odio llegaron a los odios de los tres culpables

-Sobre todo tu Kuroko, él siempre ha deseado por sobre todos agradarte a ti y no fuiste para nada más que patearlo como a un perro –Kuroko oculto su rostro de la mirada acusante, no tenía palabras para negarlo, es más podría hasta afirmar que el capitán de su rival, de su amigo tenía toda la razón

Y entonces, la persona que había estado callada escuchando todo con hartazgo se manifestó alzando la al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un balón que por poco impacta en el rostro de Kasamatsu

—¡Hey, con Tetsu no te metas! —grito Aomine, observándole fijamente, Yukio se había limitado a simplemente hacerse a un lado cuando vio venir el balón directo hacia el

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho para decir algo Dai-chan! —levanto la voz Satsuki y enseguida su cuerpo fue oculto por el de Kasamatsu que la dejo tras él, la bonita chica no entendió ese actuar, la estaba frenando quizá, para decir algo a Aomine

—Tu eres el peor de todos…no lo es Kuroko, tu Aomine Daiki —menciono con la voz llena de cólera, y la mirada cargada de desprecio que por un segundo hizo a Aomine sentir ese escalofrió de miedo, como si estuviera parado frente a un León enfurecido

—Yo no tengo la culpa que Kise no sea capaz de soportar…que sea tan…llorón e idiota —tendría que haber agradecido el recomponerse o maldecir el haberlo hecho pues apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios se quedó congelado, si pensaba que la mirada de Kasamatsu antes era fría ahora en ese momento le miraba con tanto odio que lo paralizaba

—¡Callate! Tú crees que yo abuso de Kise ¿no es así?¿Que lo golpeo? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es una golpiza dada por mí —fue tan rápido que no lo pudo prever, ni siquiera el, ni siquiera Aomine que era bueno en todos los deportes que se dispusiera a practicar, aun cuando había ganados cientos de peleas por su actitud, aunque supiera que su "senpai" lo haría, no tuvo oportunidad para evitarlo, primero sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones, por el gancho que conecto Kasamatsu en la boca de su estomago

Después, cuando se encontraba doblado del dolor, su espalda recibió otro impacto aún más fuerte, esta vez dado por el codo del capitán y mejor amigo de Kise, cayo de seco en el suelo de una patada fue volteado y sin darle tiempo a una tregua el cuerpo de Kasamatsu ya estaba sobre el golpeándole una y otra vez el rostro

Estaba siendo cruel, estaba desquitándose, estaba devolviendo cada palabra cruel con cada golpe que daba en el rostro de Aomine, porque estaba golpeando al chico que le gustaba a su mejor amigo, al chico que más lo había herido, porque Daiki era un imbécil, el imbécil del que Kise se había enamorado y sabia, por su mirada cuanto le había dolido ser tratado de la manera en especial por parte de ese moreno

Porque lo peor no había sido ser herido, si no que la persona de la que estás enamorado te dice palabras tan crueles, no noto cuando la sangre comenzó a mancharle los nudillos y la ropa, siguió sin tregua alguna, aunque Aomine esquivaba algunos golpes, los siguientes impactos eran con mas saña aun, siguió maltratándolo hasta que era demasiado grotesco ver esa imagen, Kuroko angustiado pidió ayuda para el desvalido, su mejor amigo seria asesinado si no detenían a Kasamatsu o eso pensó, se necesitó del enorme cuerpo de Murasakibara y la ayuda de Kagami para separarlos y el único que parecía querer ayudar a Daiki en ese momento fue Kuroko

Aomine sangraba por la nariz y la boca, uno de sus ojos tenía un enorme hematoma, tan hinchado y negro que apenas y podía abrirlo, le zumbaban los oídos y sentía que se desmayaría, seguramente tendría más golpes y más hematomas por todo el cuerpo, Kasamatsu lo único que tenía era una cólera que no había podido sacar por completo, exhalo tan fuerte que hizo brincar del susto a los presentes, sus nudillos estaban lastimados y sus manos tenían algo de la sangre de Aomine, observo a ambos chicos y Kuroko entendió que era mejor sacar de ese lugar al moreno si deseaba que su amigo siguiera vivo, Murasakibara, Himuro Momoi y Kuroko tuvieron que sacarlo del gimnasio y llevarlo a un hospital pues ya ni siquiera la enfermera de la escuela seria capaz de tratar semejante paciente

En el lugar solo se quedaron Kagami y Kasamatsu, que apenas se dio cuenta del estado de sus manos tomo una toalla que llevaba en la mochila y comenzó a limpiarlas, sintiendo solo un poco de dolor, después de todo no había salido del todo bien librado, se quedó sentado después de caminar un par de pasos, justo en medio de la cancha mientras el pelirrojo lo veía desde la entrada de la puerta.

—¿Kasamatsu-san…está bien? —pregunto, el moreno le contrariaba, le daba la espalda y se tallaba frenéticamente los nudillos sin responder, solo respirando de manera agitada y removiéndose un poco en el lugar

—Solo era capaz de ver su rostro llorando, solo podía verle llorando —musito Kasamatsu, apretando la mandíbula y dejando que solo un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus labios y Kagami entonces comprendió de lo que hablaba,

Mientras Kasamatsu castigaba a Aomine lo único que pudo pensar fue en sus lágrimas y en quien las había provocado

—El…ese imbécil ni si quiera está arrepentido de lo que le hizo y yo, lo lamento tanto Kagami, perdí el control —se encogió un poco tallando con una de sus manos una de sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas, quería más que solo golpes y regaños, más que castigos, quería que entendieran que vieran, que experimentaran en carne viva el dolor que Kise se guardó por años, por eso había reaccionado de esa manera, por eso se lanzó al más idiota de todos, al que más merecía un castigo de esa índole,

Kasamatsu no se arrepentía de nada, no se arrepentía de mandar al hospital a Aomine porque desde su perspectiva, el había echo algo mucho peor que romper un labio o dejar morado un ojo, había destruido la moral y confianza de una persona y el, él lo haría pagar

—Se arrepentirán —musito mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que asentía suavemente, estarían juntos en esto, juntos para darles la lección que merecían a los milagros, para mostrarles solo algo del dolor que ellos provocaron a alguien que no lo merecía.

.

.

.

∠(｀∪´)

.

.

.

—Este será su alojamiento —Ryouta se quitó los lentes mientras entraban en el departamento, era un lugar espacioso y completamente hermoso, de dos pisos, en el primero se encontraba la sala, una sala de tres sillones, un individual y un doble, ambos color crema, situados en un pequeño desnivel que estaba en el lado oriente de la casa, frete a el un enorme televisor que se encontraba empotrado a la pared junto a un sistema de sonido de última generación, la mitad del piso eran inmensos ventanales que daban una vista preciosa al Big Ben, del lado sur poniente estaba la cocina y aun lado el comedor, luego estaba la entrada y un pequeño armario para guardar los abrigos, en medio del salón unas escaleras que conectaban a tres habitaciones, que ocuparían los chicos, uno para cada uno y una sala de juegos, era el lugar perfecto

—Es estupendo —menciono Shougo mientras observaba detenidamente todo

—Bueno, nosotros debemos ir a checar su llegada al país y sus próximas citas que comienzan en dos días así que los dejamos, nuestro alojamiento esta un piso abajo si desean algo el número de extensión en 4567 solo basta con marcarlo y conectara inmediatamente, llévense bien —Apenas la chica, manager del rubio cerró la puerta ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente

—Pido la alcoba más grande —grito Shougo y echo a correr escaleras arriba, Kise que se había sentado en uno de los sillones color crema se quedó impactado y enseguida se levantó apresurado

—Eso no es justo-ssu —grito indagando y cuando subió las escaleras y se encontró con el corredor comenzó a buscar las habitaciones, entro en una que le pareció adecuada, era enorme y tenía una cama King Size, y una decoración minimalista, unas enormes puertas corredizas que daban a un balcón y un ropero lo suficientemente grande para toda su ropa

—Admito mi derrota, te toco la mejor —se asustó un poco cuando escucho la voz de Shougo a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar dar un salto, y su rostro se coloreo de rojo, por si fuera poco el sonido de su estómago fue bastante notorio

—¿Hambre? –rio Haizaki mientras le miraba y Kise asintió, esperando una burla, un chiste malo algo que terminara de resquebrajar su ya débil autoestima

—¿Te gustaría ayudarme a cocinar? A menos que quieras pedir algo para comer —pregunto Shougo y le pareció creer que su voz era suplicante y nerviosa

—¿Sabes cocinar? —pregunto curioso, levantando la mirada que antes había agachado, impresionado de conocer un dato que no se había dado durante su largo vuelo

—Bueno si, cuando viviese solo aprendes a hacer un par de cosas —llevo su mano a su nuca y rasco suavemente sintiéndose avergonzado

—Se me antoja un Omuraice —comento como aceptando la invitación

—Vamos seguramente hay comida, según entiendo prepararon todo para nuestra llegada—.

Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras del departamento, y se adentraron a la espaciosa cocina pasando por la puerta corrediza que conectaba esta con el resto de la casa, Haizaki tenía razón, la nevera y demás estantes estaban repletos de comida fresca, se recogió las mangas y pido a Kise hiciera lo mismo

Kise se divirtió esa tarde aprendiendo a cocinar un alimento que no pensó antes podría preparar el con sus propias manos, en compañía de la última persona que creyó podría hacer eso junto a el, quizá no iba a poder ser tan difícil la convivencia con Haizaki y aun así, después de 14 horas lejos de su hogar, el seguía sin recordar, a la generación de los milagros y lo que habían echo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡Fight-O, Ki-chan!**

 **Fin del capitulo II**

 **Capitulo III: Seirin vs Kuroko**

Porque las reprimendas no habian terminado con una simple visita al gimnasio donde se habian reunido los milagros ahora tocaba a Seirin reprender a su hijo mas pequeño.

La relacion de Kise y Haizaki avanza un paso a la vez.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Leyanasama Gracias por darte un momento para leer mi historia y me alegra que te gustara (-‿◦)

Lizzy: Holi, el negro merece el peor de los castigo y si esta basada un poco en esa conversacion que tambien jamas encontre el final, el mundo es tan injusto (⋟﹏⋞)

Yumi Stern I : Muerte al club de la crayola...¡Te quiero Yumi-san!

Un Alma Ms: Kohai...no enloquezca pero si que lo blanquen con cloro y luego lo quemen AJAJAJAJAJA; No es amor kohai ( ౪ ⊙)

: Gracias por pasar a leer, ya veremos que tengo planeado para los tontos...aunque esto ya comenzo a maquinarse...gracias por leer

Miledist: No llore que lloro, agradezco mucho que te gustara mi redaccion y espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado :33

Maya0197: No la abandonare, me alegra mucho que te gustara y que tus ideas hayan sido plazmadas por mi, espero te siga gustando y este capitulo lo disfrutes, el club de la gaviota tendra su buen merecido por hijos de su aksdjflasdjfasd como sea, gracias

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aqui, por leer y si quieres dejar un comentario eres bienvenida/o son gratis!

(•ㅅ•)


	3. Kuroko vs Seirin

**Notas de autor:** ¡Ya volvi! eso creo que fue rapido, no, no lo fue, pero espero no hayan esperadodemasiado, como sea, no me eternizare aqui, solo vengo a dejarles Cap nuevo y espero que les guste uvu

 **"Aveces no necesitas saber como sanar un corazon, solo debes tener la intencion de hacerlo"**

 **Advertencias:** Esto contiene diabetes; Un poco de drama, lagrimas de cocodrilo, Kiyoshi en su maxima idiotez (?), calzones de batman y muchas cosas mas

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Parejas:** HaiKi vs AoKi y Menciones

 **Dedicatoria:** A Hakumaito y todas las chicas que leen, comparten y dejan un comentario positivo, gracias

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

—Kuroko vs Seirin—

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo ligeramente entumido producto de las horas de sueño, todo se veía significativamente borroso por lo que pestañeo un par de veces para intentar tener un panorama general de lo que estaba a su alrededor, pues se sentía ligeramente perdido, no reconocía la habitación en la que se encontraba, cuando pudo por fin aclarar la vista se dio cuenta que aún era de noche, y recordó donde se encontraba, movió uno de sus brazos bajo las cobijas y extendió el mismo sobre el pequeño buro de caoba aun lado de la cama, tomo el teléfono y observo la hora 2:48 am, tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento pues la luz del celular le estaba molestando y entonces dejo el celular aun lado, solo había logrado dormir algo más de cuatro horas desde que habían llegado de la última sesión fotográfica de ese día, y ya llevaban una semana ahí, tendría que ya estarse acostumbrando al cambio de horario pero le era difícil, aun faltaban por lo menos 4 horas antes de que su manager llegara para "despertarle" y el deseaba seguir durmiendo, dormir todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de entregarse al extenuante trabajo que veía venir para ese día, se movió en la cama girando para adoptar otra posición y seguir durmiendo pero no iba a poder lograrlo

Maldijo y prefirió ir a tomar algo de beber pues su garganta se sentía seca, bajo de la cama y se levantó, olvidándose por completo de su aspecto, de que solo portaba una camiseta blanca y la ropa interior con el logotipo de Batman por toda la superficie, camino lentamente hasta la puerta, no prendió las luces, sentía que eso solo le irritaría los ojos y salió de su habitación hacia la pequeña cocina con la que contaba el departamento hasta que un pequeño ruido lo alerto, venia de la habitación de Kise.

Siguió caminando hasta que el sonido se hizo más claro y entones Haizaki escucho con más claridad de que se trataba, era un sollozo, se quedó parado frente a la puerta de caoba negra que lo separaba del interior del cuarto del rubio, donde ya el llanto, el hipo y los incesantes gritos de dolor no paraban, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba llorar escondido en su habitación.

La primera vez fue cuando había decidido que deseaba comer algo fuera, invito a Kise pero el rubio se negó alegando que estaba muy cansado, el salió y no tardo en volver pues había olvidado su billetera, entonces el ruido del llanto de Kise lo llevo hasta la entrada de la habitación, pero no se atrevió a entrar, después de esa vinieron un par de veces más, era un mismo patrón, Kise lloraba siempre solo, creyendo que él no le escuchaba y realmente Shougo estaba comenzando a cansarse de ser tratado como un idiota.

Si, realmente él no era cercano a Kise, aunque en la última semana en Madrid ya comenzaban a tener una amistad no era lo suficientemente fuerte para preguntar qué era lo que siempre mantenía la apagada mirada de Kise, lo que lo ponía triste, lo que lo hacía llorar, el creía que aún no tenía el derecho o más bien el carecía de valor para preguntar algo tan importante, pero en ese momento eso fue lo último que le intereso

-Al diablo –dijo enfadado, Haizaki se hartó llegando al límite de su paciencia para con cualquier persona que se metiera con el rubio sol de la Generación de los milagros, abrió la puerta que extrañamente no estaba cerrada con seguro, pues Kise imaginaba el seguía durmiendo en su habitación ignorante de todo, él iba a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, lo que apago a la única luz que le había alumbrado desde que lo vio ese primer día que entro en el gimnasio del instituto de Teiko.

.

.

.

(´・ω・｀)

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas en los vestidores del gimnasio, escuchaba a lo lejos el rechinar de los zapatos de básquet y el botar del balón contra la duela, observaba fijamente su celular, la ventana abierta de la última conversación, con el nombre de "Kise" hasta arriba, pasaba su vista desde el mensaje que había enviado su ex compañero de equipo, pasando lentamente por cada una de sus respuestas, ¿Por qué le había respondido de esa manera?, ese no era el, él no se comportaba de esa manera, y aunque había solo tardado un día en rectificar él sabía que había sido demasiado tarde para pedir una disculpa.

Ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con el rechazo de Kise, pues recordaba cada una de sus palabras cuando estuvieron frente a frente y en su teléfono tenia los mensajes que le recordaban, lo cruel que había sido para con él, luego estaba la decepción en la mirada de su novio, Taiga parecía tan molesto y triste por su actuar que lo había estado evitando toda esa semana, al igual que los entrenamientos, era como volver a la época de Teiko donde había comenzado a odiar el baloncesto pero en esta ocasión, parecía odiarse a sí mismo, pues había dañado a un compañero, un amigo que lo único que buscaba de él, era su amistad, nada más, tenía presente en su mente la fecha que había mencionado el rubio, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Su cumpleaños, era su cumpleaños, cuando había sido su propio festejo, Kise no se había negado a ninguna demanda que Kuroko tuviera, hasta había aceptado ayudar a Momoi a reunirlos a todos y el simplemente.

Suspiro y bloqueo el teléfono, dejando a un lado, mordió sus labios y en su mente la idea de cómo reparar su error no parecía querer llegar, como es que reparas algo que rompes, no se puede, pues el había tardado tanto y había necesitado ayuda para poder reponerse después de lo de Oigawara, donde en principio el no había metido las manos, el no hirió directamente a su mejor amigo, pero en esta ocasión si fue parte de la pena de alguien a quien apreciaba

-¿Kuroko? –Tetsuya levanto la mirada cuando observo entrar a Kagami por la puerta, se quedó congelado cuando su novio le miró fijamente, deseando huir pero era demasiado tarde, Taiga camino hasta el sentándose a su lado

-Esto debe terminar ya, debes dejar de ignorarme –Kuroko no pudo replicar a ninguna de las palabras de Taiga, no quería siquiera responder, ni mirarle a la cara, junto sus manos al frente y las apretó con fuerza, no quería que llegar el momento donde su novio le reclamara por lo que había echo

-Lo lamento –menciono con la voz minimizada, un susurro vago que reboto por todas las paredes del vestidor

-No debes decírmelo a mí –menciono Taiga, no quería presionar, pues sabia Tetsuya no se sentía del todo bien

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer yo…-se detuvo cuando la mano grande de su pareja separo con gentileza las propias para tomarlo de la muñeca

-Ven –fue lo único que menciono cuando sintió que lo jalaba con delicadeza, no, él no quería salir, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que Kise no lo disculparía jamás por el daño que había echo, porque todos los "verdaderos amigos" ese pequeño grupo que defendía a Kise tenía razón, Kise se había roto y no sabía como reparar ese daño

-No, yo no puedo –no pudo evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera del vestidor, en la cancha, donde todos sus compañeros de equipo se limpiaban el sudor y un par más lo observaban salir de la mano de Taiga

-Tienes que enfrentar esto de una vez, para cuando Kise vuelva puedas disculparte apropiadamente –Kuroko se quedó parado, observando a todos a su alrededor y al final bajando la mirada avergonzado

-¡Hey Kuroko! –saludaron todos y él no podía siquiera levantar la mirada hasta que sintió el golpe de algo fuerte darle en la cabeza

-¡Ay! –grito en protesta y observo a la entrenadora, con el abanico de papel sobre su hombro derecho, mirándole fijamente, parecía realmente molesta, recordó todas esas veces en que había usado ese mismo artefacto para golpear a Taiga cuando discutían, cuando Taiga debía de pedir una disculpa pero ambos eran demasiado orgulloso para dar tregua, pero al parecer ahora era su turno

-Es suficiente de sentirte miserable Kuroko, Taiga nos ha reunido aquí a todos para hablar contigo, porque cree que lo necesitas y yo también lo creo –la entrenadora volvió a mirarle, parecía enojada y lo estaba

-¿Entrenadora? –dio un segundo vistazo pues al primero no había querido observar quienes eran todos los que ocupaban esa sala

Observo que entre el gentío estaban todos sus compañeros de equipo, Mitobe, Koganei, Furihata, Izuki, Tsuchida, Kawahara y Fukuda fueron los primeros que llegaron a su campo de visión, después observo a su capitán, Hyuga que se acomodaba los lentes y parecía abstenerse de hacer algo que no imaginaba de que se trataba y al final estaba Kiyoshi y ¿Makoto?

-Disculpen...pero ¿Que hace Hanamiya-san aquí? –pregunto confundido, el chico malo de Kirisaki rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño molesto, su novio lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura evitando cualquier escape, aunque no hacía falta pues de desearlo, Makoto podría largarse en el momento que quisiera pero estaba ahí por una estúpida petición de Teppei

-Pensé que tu madre tendría que también estar aquí al momento de regañarte por tus acciones –Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era una novedad que su senpai hubiera escogido una pareja tan "caótica" si tuviera que expresarlo de alguna manera, pero se le hacía extraño que dijera una frase de esa magnitud sabiendo lo que sucedería

Hyuga frunció el ceño y desde el punto de vista de Kuroko parecía sonreír por lo que ocurriría al igual que Riko, Makoto le metió un golpe que reacomodo todo el cerebro de Teppei

-Imbécil, no lo digas de esa manera –menciono el pelinegro más abochornado que molesto, su estúpido novio tenía la culpa, él y su idea de que debía llevarse bien con sus amigos pues era su pareja

-Lo siento –sonrió Teppei, con esa sonrisa que Makoto siempre calificaría de idiota, pero que en secreto le gustaba

-Yo no soy su madre, ni tu su padre, no somos nada parecido a eso…-replico la araña

-Si lo somos –y como si Teppei no tuviera ningún sentido de la preservación o valor por su vida dijo completamente seguro esas palabras, sus compañeros solo sintieron pena por él y por lo que su novio le haría después para "reprenderlo"

-Lo siento, pero creo que se han salido del tema, esa no es la razón de porque estamos todos reunidos aquí –menciono Furihata y Teppei y Makoto le dieron la razón

-Cierto, lo lamento –Teppei rasco su nuca y cedió la palabra a Hyuga que por fin puedo suspirar y comenzar con el teatro que Taiga había pedido que montaran

-Llevas una semana faltando a los entrenamientos y esto tiene que parar Kuroko –el peli celeste bajo la mirada.

-Taiga y todos nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, sobre todo por tus acciones hacia Kise, todos lo conocemos unos en mayor medida otros muy poco pero creo que la persona que conoce más del eres tu ¿no es así? –Kuroko asintió como si no deseara hacerlo

-Entonces queremos comprender y que nos expliques ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera con el que se supone es tu amigo? Todos te conocemos Kuroko y sabemos cómo es tu carácter y la manera en que te manejas por eso nos extraña que hayas sido cruel con él, porque eso fue crueldad, lamento no decirlo de una manera gentil y ser tan directo pero creo que es algo que debes escuchar, Kise es tu amigo o quiero suponer que lo sigue siendo, entonces ¿Por qué rebajarte al nivel de la generación?

-…-Kuroko se quedó callado apretando los labios y el celular con su mano, no podía mirara a nadie

-Kuroko, ¿De verdad él era tu amigo? ¿Lo considerabas como tal o solo era de verdad una molestia para ti? –Furihata fue el que hablo, mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada que le había aprendido a Akashi, que parecía más que desear, exigir una respuesta

-Él no era, no es una molestia –por primera vez la voz de Kuroko sonó fuerte y tenía un ligero toque de molestia

-¿Entonces porque hiciste todo eso? –hablo en esta ocasión Riko

-No lo sé, siempre fue así, siempre desde que estábamos en Teiko fue así, Kise no parecía afectarle ser retirado un poco del grupo, que le dijéramos que era molesto, eso…yo…siempre fue de esa manera con Aomine, siempre decíamos que era demasiado ruidoso, molesto, pero esto se salió de las manos, no pensamos, no pensé que de verdad el…-ahogo un sollozo, no sintió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar

-No pensaste que el resistía todo esto por ustedes ¿no? –Makoto hablo, parecía tener una reacción contradictoria, como si luchara contra esa parte en su interior que era sarcástica y mal intencionada, logrando que ganara es pequeña parte de bondad que Kiyoshi siempre le decía que poseía

-No creíste que él estaba resistiendo cada insulto y cada rechazo de su parte –Teppei también había aprendido algo a su pareja, ser un poco cruel.

Kuroko asintió débilmente y sollozo comenzando a llorar, hipando y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran, ¿eso era lo que había estado sintiendo Kise?

-Kise estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en que lo apreciaban y que la manera en que lo trataban era una manera extraña de quererlo pero que al fin y al cabo lo querían, eso me dijo Kasamatsu –Kuroko alzo la mirada horrorizado por escuchar esas palabras, pues cualquiera que las escuchara pensaría que eso era una estupidez, que clase de persona pensaría que el maltrato es una manera de expresar cariño y lo entendió, Kise era esa clase de persona, que aunque había terminado como los milagros, engreído y arrogante, Kise siempre había soportado todo de ellos, sobre todo de el

-Tu, eras la segunda persona que más quería Kise, y lo que hiciste ese día creo que fue lo que más le llego a doler –Kuroko volvió a llorar y Taiga no se movió de su lugar sobre todo por la mirada de Riko, todos pensaban que ese momento no era para compadecerse de Kuroko pues el chico había llegado a ser malvado a un extremo que había herido de gravedad

-Si de verdad es tu amigo, debes cambiar el concepto que tienes de amistad Kuroko, porque no puedes proteger a un patán como Aomine y pensar que Kise es el que debe sufrir todo esto –todos asintieron de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Koganei.

-Lo lamento, yo no quise herirlo –menciono aguantando todo lo que podía el llanto

-Pues no lo parece, porque lo lastimaste, lo hicieron llorar todos ustedes, lo hirieron, no puedo comparar las situaciones entre lo que paso contigo y lo que paso con Kise porque son cosas distintas, solo queremos que comprendas que Kise estuvo soportando años de abusos, quizá había días que lloraba por eso, quizá había semanas en que no era el chico feliz y brillante pero no lo era frente a ustedes ¿entiendes? Kise siempre oculto el dolor de todos sus rechazos por ustedes –Kuroko ahogo el ultimo llanto que se escapó de su garganta, y pareció pararlo en seco por completo, limpio sus lágrimas y miro a todos a su alrededor

Kuroko pensó detenidamente en las palabras de su capitán y de todos sus compañeros, analizándolas a profundidad, recordando pasajes difusos de todo lo que había ocurrido con el rubio, el chico que desde que se integró en el equipo desde segundo año había sido tratado de manera diferente, Kise fue asignado a él, y en un principio le tenía envidia, eso era claro, pues tenía el talento que él no poseía pero eso no significaba que eso debería haberlo llevado a tratarlo mal, recordaba las salidas, como poco a poco sus compañeros trataban a Kise como una molestia, porque él era ruidoso sí, pero era amable, divertido, tenía una aura brillante, era más como un sol y él era una sombra, el debió comprender los sentimientos de su amigo, tendría que haber intentado frenar a sus compañeros, como la ocasión que intento que Ogiwara no sufriera por ese juego macabro que la generación de los milagros maquino, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan culpable en algo que el claramente no participio y ahora había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que hirió a una de las pocas personas que eran sus amigos, al que Kuroko había enseñado a amar el básquet, en disfrutar una victoria de equipo, ¿Por qué se había comportado como la generación de los milagros? Si siempre había detestado eso.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –Taiga, que ya no pudo soportar más la mirada perdida y ausente de Kuroko se acercó lentamente a él, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el equipo de Seirin estrecho a Tetsuya entre sus brazos y beso sus cabellos con ternura

-Kise, el no merecía eso –suspiro ya más tranquilo –Cuando vuelva, debo disculparme con él, todos debemos disculparnos con él, nuestra actitud debe cambiar, Kise merece algo mejor de nuestra parte –musito y todos a su alrededor parecían aliviados con que dijera aquello, Kuroko se pegó más al pecho de Kagami que le abrazaba gentilmente

-Por favor Kuroko, no vuelvas a ser así, ese no eres tú –menciono Furihata

-Lo sé, lo lamento, Kise merece un amigo mejor que yo y se lo daré –volteo su rostro para ver al pequeño castaño que le miraba ya más tranquilo

-¿Qué harás tú con Akashi? –Pregunto Taiga un poco asustado de solo nombrarle

-Para Sei tengo algo especial preparado –sonrió y Taiga no supo en ese momento a quien le temía más, si a su novio, su amigo o al capitán de Rakuzan.

.

.

.

(´・ω・｀)

.

.

.

-¿Shougo-kun? –Kise se alarmo, brincando en la cama mientras observaba la puerta abierta y como el peliblanco con los cabellos alborotados y vestido aun con "ropa de dormir "se encontraba parado en la puerta sin hacer ningún movimiento, estaba aterrado, no quería que nadie le escuchara llorar y menos lo viera, Haizaki además no parecía muy contento, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta observándole, Kise no supo que hacer, volteo a mirar a todos lados y lo único coherente que su mente le ordeno fue esconderse bajo las cobijas cosa que cabreo más a Haizaki

-Claro Ryota, como si las cobijas sirvieran para que te deshagas de mi –camino decidido hasta donde estaba su excompañero, lentamente con la misma expresión de hartazgo y enfado

Kise esperaba lo que fuera, gritos de reclamo, burlas mal intencionadas, lo que fuera viniendo de Haizaki ya no sería novedad, el peso extra en la cama le hizo encogerse más y espero, aguardo para saber qué era lo que planeaba

-Estoy harto ya de esto Ryouta –Kise se asustó un poco más, pues la voz de Haizaki se escuchaba molesta igual que cuando habían jugado, y sintió también algo de tristeza mezclada con el miedo, pues comenzaba a pensar que estaban ya llevándose bien

-Lo siento –murmuro Ryouta bajo las sabanas

-No me estas entendiendo, estoy harto de escucharte llorar por cualquiera que haya sido la idiotez que te hayan hecho la bola de imbéciles que tienes como amigos y que tu creas que yo no soy consciente de nada de eso, deja de tratarme como un imbécil, creyendo que no te escucho llorar y que no me importa –menciono y Kise se sintió morir cuando entre las sabanas sintió el abrazo de Haizaki, ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálido?

-Es suficiente Ryouta, si queremos ser amigos, comenzaras contándome que fue lo que paso –Haizaki lo soltó y Kise anhelo que no lo hiciera, le destapo con cuidado y le miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, Kise tomo asiento en la cama frente a su compañero

Kise le conto todo lo que había pasado, no omitiendo ningún detalle siquiera donde había pasado esas tres noches después de lo sucedido con sus amigos, porque había tomado esa decisión, porque había sido tan cobarde y había terminado por huir de Japón y aceptar esa oferta de trabajo, observaba fijamente la mirada de Haizaki que conforme el relato pasaba sus expresiones eran cada vez peores pero no lo interrumpía en ningún momento y cuando termino, escucho a Haizaki suspirar.

-¿Dónde está el Ryouta que me gusta? –Kise se quedó helado ante esa respuesta, claramente no era lo que esperaba

-Dime, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Ryouta del que me enamore? –pregunto tomándolo de los hombros y mirándole fijamente, Kise no entendía, se hacia el tonto o simplemente no comprendía esa situación

-No entiendo… ¿Shougo-kun te gusto? –Haizaki quería ir y quebrarse la cabeza con el espejo que se encontraba en el baño

-Bueno, es lógico que no lo pensaras debido a mi actitud tan mierda, pero si, oye no estamos hablando de eso –y cuando Haizaki se quejó, con ese tono de berrinche Kise se rio, después de tanto tiempo y eso le hizo sonreír

-Ves aún queda algo de ese chico que tanto me gusta –menciono subiendo su mano al rostro sonrojado de Kise

-Cuando fuimos en Teiko me comporte como un idiota y lo lamente, aun lo sigo haciendo, fui un patán escudando lo que sentía tras esa estúpida fachada de "No quiero que robes mi título", si te robaba las novias era porque lo que más quería era tenerte a ti, y me daban unos estúpidos celos que no toleraba, así que prefería quitártelas y luego desecharlas, pero jamás lo dije, fui tan mierda que era difícil hasta para mi pensar que tu podrías verme de otra manera, cuando nos reencontramos seguí siendo de esa manera horrible y estúpida, porque seguía creyendo que no había forma de que tú me correspondieras , y además de todo, pensaba que yo no sirvo para amar, te lastimaría, estoy tan lleno de heridas que lo único que haría sería lastimarte, pero eso se acabó, Ryouta –sonrió y Kise por un momento pensó que su rostro caliente solo delataba lo rojo que estaba en ese momento, tanto que no podía sostenerle la mirada cosa que causo en Haizaki ternura

-Por eso quiero a ese Kise que jugo contra mí en ese partido donde ganaste, donde fuiste fuerte y no te dejaste vencer por mí y mis idioteces, tú no eres una molestia, si, chillas y berreas pero es parte de tu encanto, eres deslumbrante y eres digno de ser envidiado, eres fuerte y decidido Kise y no debes permitir que nadie te diga lo contrario, tu luz abruma algunas veces pero no es motivo para dejar que los demás te traten como esa bola de imbéciles lo hicieron

Kise sintió que debía hacerlo y no lo dudo, se abrazó a Haizaki fuerte enterrando su cabeza en la curvatura del pecho del chico, cada palabra había sido un bálsamo para sus heridas, heridas que debía sanar por sí mismo, pero no estaba solo y lo sabía, en Japón tenia a Kasamatsu, Takao, Taiga, Himuro y Furihata que lo apoyan pero ahí, por primera vez podría decir que Haizaki no deseaba más que su bienestar

-Gracias, Haizakicchi –menciono con voz trémula y Shougo sintió una corriente atravesar su espalda, cuando recordó que ese "cchi" al final de los nombres significaba que era preciado para Kise, que esa muletilla que le molestaba porque no acompañaba su nombre, ahora ya estaba ahí

Aquella noche, con los rastros de lágrimas aun en su rostro, Kise durmió profundamente, Haizaki no pudo pegar los ojos en lo que restaba de esa madrugada, pero no importo, no si el rubio había tomado tímidamente su camiseta y le había pedido que durmiera con él, y él lo abrazo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos ¿Quién podría ser capaz de dormir así?

.

.

.

(´・ω・｀)

.

.

.

Taiga llevo a Kuroko a casa cuando este logro tranquilizarse y tener un aspecto maso menos decente, dígase, su rostro libre de lágrimas, caminaban lentamente y de vez en cuando Kuroko pedía a Kagami que si sabía algo de Kise por favor se lo informaba aunque la esperanza de que el rubio estuviera en línea y poder disculparse no se desvanecía

Dejo al pequeño peli celeste en casa justo a tiempo para cuando su celular vibro, era un mensaje de un grupo donde lo habían agregado, aunque en un principio le había molestado el nombre dado a dicho grupo ahora le causaba gracia "Escuadrón de defensa de Kise" se leía en el titulo

-Como salió todo –pregunto Takao en un texto

-"Ya todos hablamos con Tetsuya y creemos que ha asimilado su error, está arrepentido, Kyoshi-senpai ha dado su aprobación" –respondió tecleando rápido en su celular

-Es un alivio, aunque las lagrimitas el día que le mencionamos lo de Kise, yo no me las creí –escribió Himuro

-Bro, basta ya con eso, el está arrepentido, fue el segundo en disculparse

-No me interesa, Murasakibara lo hizo primero

-Hey, señoritas, no estamos discutiendo cuál de sus novios se disculpó primero, entonces, quien sigue –menciono Momoi

-Yo, me encargare de Shin-chan, los senpai y yo preparamos algo especial es una suerte que escorpión tenga de Lucky Ítem un bate el día que llevaremos a cabo su reprimenda–respondió Takao

-¿No lo vas a matar, verdad? –Kagami envió un texto adjunto un emoticón de susto

-Yo digo que es una buena idea –respondió Kasamatsu

-¿Y matar al padre de mis hijos?, Claro que no, hare algo mucho peor –la conversación siguió, y en su mente Taiga solo esperaba que Midorima estuviera psicológicamente preparado para cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder.

.

.

.

(´・ω・｀)

.

"Bonus KiyoHana"

.

.

.

El plan "regañemos a Kuroko" Había salido a la perfección, Teppei sentía que el miembro más pequeño de todo el equipo había comprendido el mal que había echo y estaba orgulloso de eso, después de todo el plan era que Kuroko comprendería su parte en ese plan de hacer sufrir a Kise y que se arrepintiera de corazón, ahora en ese momento salían del gimnasio él y su pareja que parecía realmente molesto, aunque ¿Cuándo no lo estaba?

-Sigo queriendo saber que mierda hacia yo aquí, los problemas del mocoso sombra y sus amigos no me incumben –menciono Hanamiya haciendo pucheros, mientras Kiyoshi le abrazaba sonriendo e ignorando sus reclamos

-Como lo dije, eres su madre, debes de darles disciplina –con mucha habilidad por ser novio del chico logro esquivar el codazo a su estomago

-Para esa mierda ya, además, yo estoy de acuerdo con Kuroko, está bien lo que hizo, hasta me siento orgulloso de el –menciono la araña observando a Kiyoshi

-No, Hanamiya, no debes darle ese ejemplo a los niños –dijo Kiyoshi con una voz entre decepcionada y triste

-Que no son nuestro niños idiota, yo no soy su madre –enfurruñado se apartó del abrazo y le miro de frente

-¿Oh, entones preferirías que Riko o Hyuga lo hagan? –pregunto inocente

Kiyoshi Teppei comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba su pareja y cómo hacerlo enfadar.

-Ni loco se lo entregó a la plana o al cuatro ojos, ellos son mis niños y te callas –fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, Kiyoshi se acercó hasta él y tomo sus mejillas entre sus grandes manos para acercarse y besar sus labios, beso que Makoto no evito, más bien acepto, pues en el fondo le gustaban los besos del castaño

Era cierto que eran una extraña pareja, que a Makoto le había costado más trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos por Kiyoshi, que en un tiempo había pensado que era una tontera pues el habia provocado una lesión que difícilmente se curaría en la rodilla de su novio, el no merecía a Kiyoshi y lo sabía, pero igual lo quería, llámenlo egoísmo, ¿pero que amor no lo es?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Fight-O Haizakicchi**

 **Fin del capitulo III**

 **Capitulo IV: Midorima vs Shutoku**

 **¿Takao...que haces con ese bat?**

 **No, Takao, no lo hagas...**

* * *

 **¿Un comentario?**

 **Son gratis**

 **(ﾉ･_-)**


	4. Midorima vs Shutoku

**Notas del autor:** Si puedo llegar a serles completamente sincera olvide por completo actualizar esta historia lo cual no tiene justificacion, una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que esperaban una actualizacion de esta historia si es que siguen leyendola

Tengo otros tres capitulos adelantados asi que en los proximos dias la actualizare hasta el capitulo que tengo que de echo no son muchos pero es algo asi que pido su perdon por mi falta, es que la estaba subiendo en otra plataforma pero lo olvide por completo.

 **Admite tus errores, antes de que pierdas lo que mas amas**

 **Advertencias: P** ara el siguiente capitulo requiero que todos tengan su lucky item del dia, si no saben cual es busquen la asesoria de Oha-asa lamentablemente aunque Midorima estuviera en primer lugar no le ira demasiado bien, muchos lucky items fueron dañados durante este capitulo asi que pido una disculpa por el daño emocional que esto les va a ocasionar xD

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Pareja:** HaiKi vs AoKi

 **Dedicatoria:**

A las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer y las que deseen volver a seguirme a pesar del tiempo que me tomo volver.

* * *

Midorima vs Shutoku

.

.

"Sera demasiado tarde…"

.

.

.

Aomine reviso por tercera vez el último mensaje que su mejor amiga le había envido el día anterior, el cual según la peli rosa marcaría el comienzo de una "Ley del hielo" que tenía bien merecida, según palabras de la chica, si no se daba cuenta de una vez por todas lo que había ocasionado, y que no terminaría hasta que el pidiera perdón al rubio, perdón que él no estaba dispuesto a dar pues él era AOMINE DAIKI y jamás se disculpaba, aunque eso no fuera realmente cierto

Al mismo tiempo, Tetsuya tampoco respondía sus mensajes después de una discusión que habían sostenido, algo había cambiado con su antigua sombra con respecto al incidente del copy cat y antiguo compañero, lo sabía muy bien, el ojiazul había dicho si no mal recordaba algo similar a lo que Momoi había enviado en el texto pero no lo recordaba o más bien decidió ignorarlo deliberadamente

Habían pasado un poco más de un mes desde el incidente con Kise y aun no se sabía nada de él, y aunque quisiera mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no estaba preocupado, la verdad era que le comían las ansias de saber qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo ocultaría, muy bien.

Aun le dolían los golpes que el senpai de Kise le había dado y decidió que tomaría venganza de aquello en algún momento pero no en ese, el ojo que antes tenía morado y apenas podía abrir ya estaba mejor, le había lastimado un par de costillas y una serie de contusiones y moretones que el tiempo estaba borrando

Siguió observando el teléfono, aunque sabía de ante mano que ni el mensaje de Momoi, ni Tetsu y mucho menos el de Kise serían respondidos.

Cerro los ojos y trato de recordar lo que su mejor amiga y amigo habían gritado por la bocina del teléfono antes de llamarlo, imbécil insensible.

.

.

" _Nunca te va a perdonar Aomine-kun por mucho que el…***"_

" _Esto no lo va a perdonar"_

 _._

 _._

Sentía frustración al no ser capaz de recordarlo por completo, pues sabía que se había perdido de algo importante, pero al mismo tiempo el orgullo, esa enorme y ruidosa voz en su cabeza le decía que eran estupideces y que fuera cual fuera el resultado el rubio regresaría para pedirles disculpas a ellos, si es que aún quedaba uno que no se hubiera rebajado a los chantajes de su parejas.

.

.

.

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

Midorima trataba de concentrarse inútilmente entre las tareas que intentaba llevar a cabo esa mañana, entre meter el equipo de entrenamiento en la maleta, junto a sus deberes y otros utensilios para la escuela, la voz de Oha-asa que daba el horóscopo indicando a los primeros signos del zodiaco cuál era su ranking y los ítems de la suerte que los llevaría a tener un buen día, y pensando en las situaciones que llevaban ocurriendo dos semanas ya con su pareja

Levanto la vista solo para ver aparecer al pequeño cangrejo animado ser aplastado por una roca con el número doce encima de esta "Cáncer, en este día te encuentras en último lugar, cuidado, porque los problemas pueden aparecer o empeorar, debes aprender a valorar las cosas antes de perderlas, tu objeto de la suerte es alguien del signo escorpión"

La botella de agua se quedó en sus manos a punto de ser metida dentro de la mochila, mientras el no dejaba de observar insistentemente la pantalla de su habitación, estaba en último lugar y extrañamente eso no era algo que le afectara realmente, no como tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho, no desde que Takao hubiera entrado a su vida, si bien, el seguía confiando en los horóscopos de la adivinadora poco podría decir que ahora ella era quien manejaba por entero su vida, pero en esta ocasión sentía que ella, le tenía algo preparado para que ese día fuera peor que en otros que había predicho estaba en ultimo lugar.

Takao había luchado lo suficiente para colocarse en un sitio dentro de su corazón y mantenerse ahí, si tuviera que hacer a un lado su orgullo y ego y describir en que sitio se encontraba tendría que decir que en primero, muy por encima de Oha-asa, muy por encima de muchas personas pero eso no podía permitirse hacerlo público, porque una pizca de ese mismo orgullo le evitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos lo importante que era su novio, era un idiota.

Respiro profundo cuando un comercial sobre celulares apareció en la pantalla, Oha-asa había terminado y el sentía que su corazón se había acelerado un poco ante la predicción, dejo la botella de agua en la mochila y pensó como haría para que su objeto de la suerte del día de hoy le perdonada, si es que lograba poder tener una conversación decente con él, si por lo menos pudieran estar 5 minutos solos o sin que el moreno saliera huyendo como si él fuera la peste cada que entraba a una habitación, con la mirada molesta y murmurando lo que el imaginaba eran insultos

Tomo la mochila de la cama y se encamino fuera de su habitación aun le quedaban 20 minutos antes de llegar a la escuela, tenía suficiente tiempo para seguir pensando en sus acciones, como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace semanas

.

.

.

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

La gama de emociones que había estado experimentando las últimas semanas iban desde el enfado, pasando por la decepción, la tristeza y una pequeña pero persistente esperanza, a la cual se aferraba con uñas y dientes, observo el teléfono celular con el nombre "Ki-chan" en la parte superior de la pantalla y suspiro porque aunque su amigo ahora se encontraba bien o eso parecía por la foto de perfil que tenía –el rubio estaba abrazando al de nuevo chico de cabellos plateados, con la fuente de Trevi de fondo y una sonrisa cristalina y verdadera en su rostro, ambos empapados- y los mensajes que se enviaban, sabía que muy en el fondo aun el dolor de soportar el rechazo de sus amigo seguía y él se sentía impotente, porque aunque era su mejor amigo, no había podido hacer mucho por él y aun cuando estaba lejos seguía sin poder ayudarle, mordió sus labios, sentía que volvía a sus primeros años de preparatoria, sentía que con cada errónea decisión que su pareja tomaba se distanciaban y aunque estaba consciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por pleitos que no tenían que ver enteramente con la misma, la actitud de su novio ya había ido demasiado lejos y eso evitaba a toda cosa y acallaba la voz que gritaba desde un lugar en su corazón que le terminara por perdonar, pero no podía

Porque como se lo había dicho a Midorima hace semanas, él lo aguantaba porque le amaba, pero los demás no tenían por qué ser sus víctimas, ni si quiera él.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose lo distrajo, bloqueado el celular de inmediato en el momento que observo la mirada esmeralda tras los lentes de pasta negra, en un impulso que denoto el mismo como estúpido, se levantó de su asiento, el asiento que ocupaba antes de que comenzara todo ese embrollo, el asiento que antes nunca hubiera deseado dejar, se alejó lo más que el salón se lo permitio de Midorima, deseo que fuera verdad la mirada que alcanzo a observar en los ojos de su novio, pues había visto arrepentimiento, dolor y tristeza pero sabía que eso era imposible, se sentó lo más alejado que pudo, en el asiento que amablemente un compañero le había cedido, y odio el que aun faltaran 10 minutos para la clase, porque el silencio lo estaba matando

—Shin…tarou…-estuvo cerca, exhalo y no lo miro aunque sintió la mirada del chico en su espalda, no, no podía hacerlo de frente —creo que…deberíamos terminar…-su voz resonó en un eco fuerte, regresándola a sus oídos, ¿se había escuchado tan dolido y lastimero?

.

.

.

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

 _¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?_

 _Es mi Lucky ítem…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La risa primero cristalina y después efusiva y escandalosa del moreno le irrito y fascino por partes iguales y aunque su ceño estaba fruncido pudo sentir en ese lado de su caja torácica donde se encontraba su corazón, un calor extraño y desconocido comenzaba a emerger, algo que juraba no había sentido antes._

 _Había sido la peor primera impresión que había tenido del chico, Kazunari Takao, era efusivo, escandaloso, burlón, no respetaba su burbuja personal, se burlaba de Oha-asa, bueno, no propiamente de ella pero siempre hacia chistes pésimos aludidos a sus lucky ítems, pero extrañamente para Midorima aunque jugara con su paciencia le podía soportar, era un compañero digno en el básquet y aunque pareciera un idiota, Takao era bueno en los estudios, aunque le era difícil admitirlo abiertamente como todo._

 _Los primeros meses de relación habían sido tensos, sobre todo cuando entre ese tiempo Takao confeso que su razón de estar ahí era vencerlo pero que a tiempo se había dado cuenta que eso era una tontería, ahora eran compañeros de equipo y aunque antes habían sido rivales ahora debía apoyarse, y entonces Midorima acepto que dentro de Takao existía un joven maduro, pero una vez mas no lo admitiría frente a otras personas._

 _El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y entonces los primeros dos meses de "relación" con el chico pasaron, Shintarou sabía que para Takao él era un amigo aunque el ciertamente no lo veía como uno, un compañero hábil en el juego, apenas un conocido pero todas las cosas que había aprendido, todo lo que se había llevado de Teiko estaba siendo arrasado por la lógica de ese equipo que aunque lo dejaba hacer lo que quiera –no en su totalidad claro- estaba ahí para reprenderlo cuando era necesario "tienes solo tres oportunidades para ser caprichoso" le había mencionado su entrenador, sus compañeros de equipo tenían habilidades como debilidades pero había entendido –de mala manera_ – _que eso no era precisamente un impedimento, que el talento no le gana a la dedicación y que él era la estrella de un equipo que podría elegir a cualquiera de sus hombres para hacerlo pero lo habían elegido a él, no por sus habilidades, o quizá sí, un poco, pero también se trata de confianza, confiaban en él y el entendió tras golpes, regaños y peleas que debía apreciar esa confianza y devolverla de la mejor manera posible, por eso había comprendido que su yo te Teiko estaba haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a algo mejor, algo más grande pero que en esencia seguía siendo el._

 _Era otro día de mala suerte para cáncer según Oha-Asa, y él debía creerle a ella pues era su adivinadora, no quería salir de casa pero ese día tenia examen (aun peor) así que no podía argumentar contra su madre (devota mujer que se encarga de que el futuro de su hijo sea brillante) que no podía ir a clase debido a que la suerte no estaba de su lado, alisto sus cosas y se encamino hacia la escuela_

 _Si él hubiera dado vuelta atrás olvidándose del estúpido examen de literatura y se hubiera devuelto a su casa a pasos rápidos para terminar hundido entre las sabanas sin más preocupación que el regaño de sus padre al llegar la noche, lo hubiera echo, tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no, decidió que como hombre debía cumplir responsabilidades, maldita sea su sentido de la responsabilidad_

 _La primera señal de que ese día iba a terminar siendo un desastre se presentó cuando abrió la mochila y descubrió que la botella de agua no estaba bien cerrada y por consiguiente esa se derramo en su uniforme y un par de tareas que tenia ahí._

 _Y entonces, llegaría la segunda señal de que ese día seria desastroso_

— _Shin-chan…_ — _volteo a mirar a Takao, que por primera vez no había gritado a todo pulmón alertando a todo el instituto._

— _Me gustas…_ — _y él se quedó perdido en la imagen de Takao, en el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como por primera vez era capaz de ver al menor, avergonzado y sonrojado, jugando nerviosamente con su uniforme haciéndolo girones entre sus manos, abrió la boca pero nada salió y volvió a cerrarla, acomodo sus lentes un par de veces ¿Qué debía hacer? No era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba y no es que no hubiera salido con un chico tampoco, había tenido una relación con Akashi que ciertamente le había dejado con el orgullo herido, pero Takao no era como Akashi y entonces se vio a si mismo haciendo comparaciones entre los dos y respondió._

— _Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte_ — _menciono con la mirada desviada, logrando que los lentes ocultasen bien su mirada, sujeto con fuerza la correa de la mochila y se dio media vuelta, jurando que al mirarlo de reojo, los ojos de Takao se veían a punto de llorar._

— _Está bien_ — _escucho que grito a sus espaldas_

— _Lo entiendo_ — _pero él no comprendió que era eso que Takao había entendido, porque ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntar ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba a Takao de el? Porque no quería saber la respuesta o quizá porque ni el mismo Takao sabría que responder, el mismo no lo sabía._

 _Después de ese día vinieron más, uno tras otro se fueron volviendo dos meses, meses en que el rendimiento de Takao no fue malo pero tampoco fue el mejor y el intentaba ignorar el hecho de que era su culpa, porque la voz de su orgullo, que aun sobrevivía dentro de él se lo decía, porque Takao se había enamorado del pero él no se lo había pedido, no era su responsabilidad, pero esa voz que aún era pequeña pero pronto gritaría más fuerte le decía lo idiota que era y que dejara de hacer comparaciones idiotas y que se decidiera antes de perder a lo que más quería para él, porque una cosa era no aceptarlo a estar consciente de que lo quería._

 _Al final del trimestre, Takao tomo una decisión, lo que lo orillo a tomar la suya propia._

— _Creo que deberíamos dejar de ser amigos_ — _menciono, ambos solos en el gimnasio del instituto, dúrate una de esas extensas y gratificantes horas de entrenamiento, donde solo eran ellos dos._

 _Ahora era Takao quien sostenía con fuerza la correa de la mochila pero le miraba fijamente, vio decisión, vio dolor cuando bruscamente volteo a ver a su compañero, y por primera vez el balón no cayo limpiamente contra la red, hizo un ruido sordo al golpear contra el tablero y cayo contra la duela rebotando hasta los pies de Midorima_

 _Midorima que en ese momento estaba más quieto que una estatua._

— _Me gustas Shin-chan, y he comprendido que tú no puedes corresponderme, es más creo que ni siquiera me vez como un amigo, he entendido que el esforzarme en esta amistad unilateral no servirá de nada, no te preocupes, mi rendimiento en la cancha será el mismo, no afectare en el esfuerzo que han puesto nuestros superiores pero solo, me alejare de tu lado porque siento que es lo mejor, para ti y para mis sentimientos, adiós_ — _se giró lentamente, no lloraría aunque sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, exhalo hondo para cortar el llanto y camino lentamente hasta la salida, con la firme convicción que terminaría con esos sentimientos definitivamente, porque él también tenía su orgullo y este le decía que si permanecía mas a su lado aunque tuviera el consuelo de ser su amigo también eso sería una maldición tarde o temprano_

 _No había cruzado el umbral hacia el exterior del extenso gimnasio cuando los brazos de Midorima lo detuvieron abrazando por detrás, sintió la corriente eléctrica que solo un beso a su cien le provocaría, que solo los labios de Midorima serían capaz de lograr y las palabras que marcarían el inicio de su relación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _No te vayas…no me dejes solo, me gustas Takao"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

Tuvo que sonar la alarma del termino de clases para que el notara que estas habían concluido, se levantó apenas al escuchar el "levántense" dicho por alguno de sus compañeros, el maestro que en ese momento no recordaba que clase era la que les daba se marchó del salón, dejando en el pizarrón anotada la tarea que tendrían que presentar para la siguiente semana, tarea que él ni siquiera había notado por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, ya se encargaría de ver la manera de reunir los apuntes de ese día, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

Como evitar que la enmarañada mente de su amante llevara a cabo la loca idea que tenía en ese momento, ósea, terminar con su relación, porque después de recordad que su segunda oportunidad en el amor había sido usada, no podía permitirle terminar eso tan fácilmente

Pero era condenadamente difícil encontrar un momento para que estuvieran ambos solos, más bien era difícil que el pequeño halcón se dejara agarrar, pero no importaba que Oha-asa hubiera dicho que era su día de mala suerte, no importaba cuanto quisiera creer que esa mala suerte se transformaría en un rompimiento, en esta ocasión daría de todo de sí para cambiarlo.

Llego corriendo hasta los vestidores, lugar donde suponía su pareja estaría, pero no lo encontró, ¿era un mensaje?, estaba tratando de decirle que no practicaría porque él se encontraba ahí, no, Takao había sido claro, ese tipo de situaciones no tenían por qué afectar al equipo, dejo la mochila en el suelo sin cuidado alguno y se encamino (en realidad corrió) hasta la cancha, el lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso para que fuera ya hora de practica

Entro rápidamente y una escena similar a la de hace un par de semanas vino a su mente, todos sus excompañeros y parejas reunidos para recibir la noticia de que Kise había abandonado el país.

—Midorima, tenemos que hablar —menciono Miyagi, con los brazos cruzados, deseando que le hubiera arrojado o por lo menos pedido una piña para lanzarla directo a su cabeza

Camino lentamente hasta donde solo sus superiores y su pareja se encontraban, Takao parecía estar siendo resguardado por todos ellos, observo a su alrededor ¿Cómo era que habían llegado sus lucky ítems a ese lugar? Se quedó pasmado, podía jurar que solo los más raros, los que más trabajo le había intentado conseguir se encontraban ahí.

No dejo que ese pensamiento acaparara demasiado su pensamiento, observo a su novio, ignorando y logrando con ello que Miyagi frunciera el ceño

—Disculpe mi falta de educación, pero con quien tengo que hablar es con Takao —entonces recordó las palabras que horas atrás le habían hecho sentir un vacío en el lado de su caja torácica donde está su corazón

—Estos mocosos de hoy en día ya no tienen respeto —menciono Otsubo en la misma postura que su compañero rubio con los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho.

—Enserio, yo quisiera…—su discurso fue cortado por el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose y volteo la mirada para encontrarse con que el que creía hasta ese momento pareja, se encontraba con un bate entre las manos y la figura de un muñeco en forma de perro roto por todo el piso del gimnasio.

—Midorima, has esto más fácil para nosotros y guarda silencio —la voz de Kimura se alzó sobre todos los demás y Midorima tuvo miedo de voltear a verlo como hizo con sus otros superiores, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada.

— ¿Tienes la mínima idea de que estamos haciendo aquí? —menciono una vez más Miyagi, podía sentir la mirada de su compañero de equipo sobre sí mismo pero él no era capaz de alzarla para enfrentar la mirada furiosa que le profería, no se sentía capaz.

—Supongo —respondió en voz baja

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Midorima Shintarou, supone? —fue la voz, quebrada y ridículamente triste la que lo hizo levantar definitivamente su mirada esmeralda observando fijamente la mirada platinada de su amante, la cual estaba abnegada en lagrimas

Sintió que su respiración se detenía y sabía que tenía una expresión ridícula en el rostro, pero Midorima sabía que con los dedos de una sola mano sería capaz de contar las veces en que Takao había llorado, pues siempre supo que su pareja era fuerte, decidido y valiente y recordaba aquella vez en que al terminar el partido contra Seirin había llorado sin tapujo, mencionando que lamentaba no poder consolarlo pues el mismo no sabía cómo controlar lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, lo abrazo en los camerinos y entre los dos lloraron

Y entonces como si fuera un truco de su retorcida mente vinieron los recuerdos de todas veces en que Takao se había negado o forzado a no llorar, y todas eran su culpa

Cuando Midorima había tenido que salir a auxiliar a Akashi, pues el chico había tenido una crisis en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, lo que ocasiono que faltara a una cita con Takao dejando plantado, al final Takao solo había sonreído y había dicho que no era la gran cosa, aunque tuvo que esperarlo en un restaurante durante una hora antes de darse por vencido

Oh cuando olvido su cumpleaños, y solo fue consciente cuándo sus superiores llegaron con regalos para el menor y él había vuelto a sonreír como si nada pasara

Cuando lo dejo esperado en la lluvia pues tena algo más importante que hacer que recoger a Takao.

Y se sintió miserable.

Incapaz de alzar la mirada, de emitir sonido alguno

-Ya que nos hemos dado cuenta que para ti, no hay nada más importante que tus objetos de la suerte hemos pensado que será un buen escarmiento si dañamos lo único importante para ti –el sonido de la tela desgarrándose del pequeño muñeco en forma de oso con un traje de karate le llamo la atención, su capitán sostenía las dos partes del muñeco entre sus manos mientas el relleno se quedó esparcido por el suelo

-¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique? –si verlo llorar era desgarrador, escucharlo era aún peor –Te lo dije Midorima, yo podre o pude soportar tu maldito orgullo, tu arrogancia pero mi mejor amigo no tenía por qué soportarlo, no merecía lo que le hiciste, las personas que te importan no deberían merecer insultos de tu parte pero ni Kise, ni yo te importamos, solo Oha-asa, tu familia y Akashi –su voz se quebró aún más al mencionar el ultimo nombre, entre la rabia y el dolor, así lo escucho Midorima

-Eso no es…-quiso refrenarlo pero el golpe de la madrea contra la porcelana lo callo, un muñeco que le había costado mucho encontrar ya se hallaba en el suelo hecho añicos

-Claro que es verdad ¿Ya olvidaste todas las citas que cancelaste porque Akashi te necesitaba? –Exhalo sosteniendo el aire para cortar de golpe el llanto –Pero no es de mis celos de lo que venimos a hablar, le hiciste daño a una persona que quiero y por un momento desee hacerte el mismo daño –un traicionero sollozo escapo de sus labios y Miyagi le acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarlo, paseando la mirada comprensiva a una recelosa para Midorima

-¿Por eso decidiste terminar conmigo? ¿Por hacerme daño? –menciono enfadado Midorima

-¿Enserio te haría daño que terminara contigo? –No supo si fue Otsubo o Miyagi solo deseaba que los demás se callara, que dejaran que hablara a solas con Takao, quería moverse, pues sentía que estaba atascado en la duela del gimnasio como si sus tenis fueran clavados a la madera, no podía dar un paso, no podía correr a abrazarlo, pedir perdón, arrodillarse, evitar que lo dejara.

-Quería lastimarte Midorima, lo desee tanto, pero te amo con tanta intensidad que no lograba hacerlo, terminar contigo no es un castigo por tus acciones, es lo que ambos necesitamos –menciono Takao, triste y afligido

-¿¡Como eso puede ser bueno para los dos?! –otro grito más y el sonido de una rosa de cristal que se despedazo al encontrarse contra el piso.

—Porque no pienso estar con alguien a quien le importan más estos objetos que su amigos, que la persona que supuestamente ama, acepte tu orgullo, tu arrogancia porque pensé que si me amabas como yo te amo, podrías por lo menos dejarlos a un lado por mí y las personas que te importan, pero me equivoque Midorima, no eres capaz de pensar en nadie más que en ti, le dijiste a tu amigo, a Ki-chan una persona que solo deseaba tu bien que era una peste, PESTE Midorima, si así te refieres a el no quiero saber qué piensas de mí, no quiero saber que tan molesto soy para ti por eso mismo decidí que esto sería un castigo perfecto para ti, destrozar lo único que te importa y después, solo, marcharme, porque debemos dejar de hacernos daño —el largo discurso del pequeño Takao termino entre sollozos que ya no pudo contener, con una ridícula expresión en el rostro de Midorima que iba de la estupefacción al dolor, Otsubo y Miyagi sostuvieron a Takao que no paraba de llorar y evitaban todo contacto con Midorima

El peliverde se quedó estancado en las palabras de su novio "No quiero saber qué piensas de mi"…"Que tan molesto soy para ti", si, no podía mentir, no quería hacerlo, algunas veces, muchas quizá pensó en lo molesto que su novio era, pero los momentos en que sonreía, como su rostro se iluminaba cuando le decía que lo quería, cuando sus ojos brillaban cuando él lo sostenía de las mejillas porque sabía que lo iba a besar,

No, no podía perder eso

Se pudo mover al fin, pudo dar un paso a delante y caminar decidido hasta Takao, Miyagi se hizo a un lado, observado en Midorima la firme decisión de negarse a la resolución que su pareja había tomado, agarro con algo de brusquedad el bate que Otsubo tenía entre sus manos, sus compañeros de equipo tomaron a Takao y lo alejaron de la escena, estando cercanos a la puerta, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, la tela desgarrándose, cajas de música que caían al suelo echas pedazos, ropa, juguetes, figuras, lapiceros, libretas, todo el desastre que ocasionaba Midorima sosteniendo el bate entre sus manos, rompiendo todos los objetos que alguna vez le dieron suerte, ya no existían.

Miyagi dio un paso atrás, junto a Kimura y Otsubo, Takao se quedó pasmado, los tres chicos de tercer año se alejaron dejando solos al par de primero, pareciendo satisfechos con la respuesta de Midorima, como sus acciones para ellos lo dijeran todo.

Takao al contrario, le miraba impresionado con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Estas equivocado si crees que estos objetos me importan más que tu –le volteó a mirar Midorima después de estar satisfecho, de haber desecho cada pieza que representaba la inseguridad oculta de su pareja.

—Esto no cambia en nada mi decisión —tiro el bate que tenía entre sus manos, y comenzó a caminar fuera del gimnasio, Midorima lo siguió de cerca, no, no lo dejaría escapar porque él ya había gastado su segunda oportunidad en el amor y no la dejaría ir jamás.

-No te dejare ir —Midorima corrió con desesperación, atrapando entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su amate, elevo la voz, importándole poco las miradas indiscretas, ni los susurros de un patio lleno de estudiantes, no aflojo ni un momento el agarre a la cintura de Takao, aunque su rostro se sentía caliente, aunque sabía que estaba rojo, que estaba haciendo una escena poco propia de él.

—Porque ya lo dijiste, soy egoísta, un idiota, arrogante, pretensioso, orgullos, soy todo lo que tú quieras pero por ti, daría lo que fuera, y así tenga que pedirte a ti y Kise una disculpa de rodillas, dejare mi orgullo aun lado y me arrodillare, solo por ti Takao, porque te amo y porque en verdad, lo lamento —con delicadeza volteo el rostro del pelinegro y planto un beso que solo logro que los murmullos se conviertan en jadeos de sorpresa, y alguno que otro grito de emoción.

—Y lo lamento, pero soy así y tu decidiste que te gustaba de esa manera, no voy a cambiar, no en esto, seré egoísta y no te dejare ir pero ya no te hare sufrir más, ni a ti, ni a mis amigos, me disculpare con Kise, hare lo que sea, pero no te dejare ir —Takao no lo resistió y volvió a llorar soltándose para poder abrazar a Midorima, para besarlo, porque ya no era un número tres en la lista de Midorima, era una prioridad

Midorima, comprendió cuando los cálidos labios de Takao respondieron a su beso, que no podía permitirse perder a alguien como el halcón, por mucho que todos sus defectos emergieran en el de una sola vez, aunque estuviera atado a las predicciones de una adivinadora, el hilo rojo que lo ataba a Takao era mucho más fuerte que eso, más fuerte que su orgullo y si, había sido un imbécil, con Kise, y era algo que lamentaba profundamente y que a la mala había comprendido que debía enmendar.

.

.

.

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

Paseo la punta de sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de su novio, logrando que la pequeña risilla que amaba tanto saliera de los labios de su pareja, Takao levanto el rostro mirándole con sus enormes y preciosos ojos y le beso la frente seguido de sus labios, beso que sintió tan intenso y lleno de amor como muchos otros antes

-¿De verdad pensabas terminar conmigo? –comento como si el tono de burla fuera solo eso, un simple tono que denotaba no creer en las acciones pasadas, aunque estas hubieran logrado que su corazón se detuviera

-Era una posibilidad –sonrió travieso el halcón, lo que logro que Midorima le diera la vuelta a la posición que se encontraban, dejando a Takao entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

-¿Sabías que no lo iba a permitir, verdad? –Takao asintió como si hubiera sabido que eso ocurriría, como si hubiera previsto que Midorima actuaria de esa manera

-Era solo un escarmiento, un castigo, te lo merecías –hizo un puchero y enseguida sonrió

-Yo te daré un castigo por asustarme de esa manera–Midorima bajo sus labios hasta la clavícula de Takao y le beso mientas este reía por las atenciones de su pareja.

Entrada la noche, aun despierto, Takao tomo el celular de la mesita de noche a lado de la cama de su novio, verifico que este estuviera dormido y comenzó a teclear.

— ¿Alguien despierto? —Enseguida el _"escribiendo_ " apareció en lo alto de la conversación.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Tsunderima sufrió? ¿Hubo muertos? ¿Cuándo será el funeral? — el primero en responder fue Kasamatsu, y sus palabras no hicieron más que hacerlo sonreír, evitando la carcajada que haría despertar a su amigo

—Dije que no mataría al padre de mis hijos, pero Shin-chan aprendió la lección, muy bien debo decir—respondió Takao

—Que hiciste muero de la curiosidad por saberlo —comento Kagami

—Rompí algunos de sus Lucky ítems aunque el termino por romperlos todos, eran sus favoritos, todos aquellos le dieron suerte cuando lo necesitaba o los difíciles de encontrar, ah, y también lo amenace con terminar con el —un emoticón de sonrisa acompaño al texto

— ¿¡No pensabas hacerlo enserio verdad? —comento Kagami

—Si lo hubieras echo yo hubiera comprendido —comento Kasamatsu

— ¿No fue algo extremo? —respondió Himuro

—Pobre Midorima, eres alguien de temer Takao-san —finalizo Kouki

—Fue tan varonil y sexy, que no pude evitar tirármele encima apenas llegamos al departamento —comento Takao

— ¡NO NECESITAMOS TANTA INFORMACION! —comentaron todos a la vez, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo

—Ahora solo faltan Kouki y Satsuki ¿No es así? —mensajeo Kagami

— ¿Y Murasakibara? —comento Takao

—De él ya me encargue —y la conversación se convirtió pronto en una discusión entre Himuro y Kagami, mencionando por qué el gigante peli morado, no merecía una cruel venganza.

Takao abrió una ventana nueva ignorando los mensajes que llegaban al grupo, selección una fotografía guardada en su galería y la envió al número que tenía guardado bajo el nombre de "Ki-chan" dejo de nuevo el aparato sobre la superficie de madera y se acomodó para dormir aquella noche.

.

.

.

(๑╹ᆺ╹)

.

.

.

"Ding"

El sonido de un mensaje entrante sonó en la habitación de ese lujoso departamento en Italia, tomo el celular de la mesita de noche y lo desbloqueo para encontrarse una fotografía acompañada con un pie de foto.

—Te vengue Ki-chan—la foto, mal enfocada mostraba la sonrisa boba del mejor amigo de Kise, por el ángulo de dicha toma se podían distinguir los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron los objetos de la suerte de Midorima, la pequeña risa cínica y divertida escapó por corto tiempo de sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban los cabellos despeinados de Kise que se desperdigaban por la almohada, Haizaki dejó el teléfono aún lado, ya cuando despertara de la siesta, le enseñaría a Kise la foto y se reirían juntos de las ocurrencias de Takao, de lo buen amigo que era, por el momento, se permitiría verlo dormir por unos minutos antes de que él se permitiese hacerlo abrazado al cálido cuerpo de Ryouta, beso su frente y sonrío.

Su sol, brillaba otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


	5. Tiempo juntos

**Nota del autor:** Ayer me fue dificil subir un capitulo pero ya estoy aqui para subir la continuacion, espero que sea de su agrado solo faltan dos capitulos para que estemos al corriente con la historia.

 **Te hare olvidar aquello que tanto te hizo daño.**

 **Advertencias:** Este capitulo contiene mucho HaiKi y no del agresivo (?) mas bien es una dosis muy alta de dulce y empalagoso amor asi que no me hago responsable si llegan a padecer diabetes

 **Rated: r** 18+

 **Pareja:** HaiKi vs AoKi

 **Dedicatoria:** A cualquiera que aun siga esta historia :D

* * *

Tiempo juntos

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, aunque en realidad la palabra que podría describirlo mejor era "jodido", hubiera querido decirlo en voz alta pero no podía y por favor, no es que el fuera un crío, pero al parecer al rubio no le gustaba escucharlo hablar de esa manera y mierda si era por él, se ponía cinta en la boca para no decir malas palabras, aunque en ese momento estaba dormido y claramente no podía escucharlo decirlas, pero lo había prometido, bueno, debía limitarse a pensarlas.

Suspiro, tallándose por cuarta vez los ojos, rogando porque eso ayudara a que la comezón producto del sueño dejara de molestarlo, bostezo, realmente estaba cansado y sobre todo muy loco para tener que estar despierto en lugar de aprovechar sus horas de sueño, el ser modelo era una joda, entre cambio de locaciones, las luces, cambio de vestuario, maquillaje y la infinita lista de cosas que solo recordarla lo hacían sentir más cansado.

Observo con detenimiento las luces de la hermosa ciudad donde estaban quedándose, Verona, Italia, un lugar llena de romance según las palabras de su acompañante, abrió la puerta que daba directo al balcón y aun con la ropa ligera que llevaba y el clima fresco salió, dejo la taza de café humeante sobre la mesita que estaba en ese balcón, no sin antes tomar un pequeño sorbo pensando en lo inútil que le resultaba estar bebiéndolo, no estaba ayudando en nada.

Reviso el teléfono por quinta vez aquella madrugada, y se decepciono aún más al notar que apenas habían pasado 5 minutos después de la última vez que lo reviso, suspiro cansado, se sentía vulnerable, el sueño, los nervios y la duda lo estaban matando, no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado, ni siquiera podía asegurar que lo que haría era lo correcto

Dejo de dudar y busco entre los contactos de su teléfono, era una completa locura, suspiro por última vez antes de tomar valor y marcar;

—¡¿Idiota, que jodida hora crees que es en Italia?! —gracias al dios al que le rezaba por haber apartado el oído del auricular o si no, estarían sangrando en ese momento

—Oh, no sabía que se preocupaba tanto por mí, Kasamatsu-senpai, me siento conmovido —la risita sarcástica no dudo en salir de sus labios

-Solo espera que te tenga enfrente, pedazo de bastardo y veras si sonríes –le gustaba molestar a Kasamatsu, diversión con un toque de venganza, Kise le llamaba estupidez y él se reía porque no es como que fueran diferentes en ese aspecto

—¿Cómo es que sabe qué hora es Italia? —si tenía nervios, ellos estaban orillándolo a hacer estas estupideces, seguramente

—¿Hablaste para estarme jodiendo? Si es así, mejor colgare —Kasamatsu Yukio, tenía una paciencia limitada, se podría llamar nula cuando se trataba de Haizaki, más bien generalizada a todo ser humano que mostrara un poco de estupidez, ósea, casi toda la población que le rodeaba

—No, no cuelgue —Haizaki ahogo cualquier tipo de mal comentario y trato de escucharse lo más tranquilo posible, quien iba a creer que terminaría llevándose bien con el senpai del que es su amor platónico.

—Aun me sorprende que nos hablemos —escucho al otro lado de la línea, agradeció que no fuera el tono de finalización de la llamada el que le devolviera una respuesta a su petición tan desesperada

—Yo aún siento escalofrió —debía de verdad ponerse cinta en la boca

—Haizaki, en verdad detesto hablar contigo, así que, si pudieras terminar pronto esta conversación diciéndome que necesitas, con gusto poder salir a clases, que a ti no te interese la vida estudiantil no nos hace a los demás idiotas —murmuro Kasamatsu perdiendo el gramo de paciencia que le quedaba

—Se trata del cumpleaños de Kise —Haizaki sabía que tan delicado era aquel tema, lo conocía a fondo de los labios del afectado

—Pensé que Kise no quería hablar más de ese tema

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de un día cualquiera por lo menos no para todos nosotros y estaba pensando, ustedes son sus amigos, por más tiempo de lo que yo lo he sido y me importa saber su opinión sobre el tema, pero por encima de todo, quisiera que pudieran estar aquí ese día —Kasamatsu casi escupe el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando en ese momento, si bien estaba adecuándose poco a poco a que Haizaki haya dejado de ser un cretino, aunque no por completo, la petición lo dejo anonadado

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Bueno, cuando el cumpleaños de Ryouta llegue estaremos a la mitad de la gira publicitaria, por esa fecha Nagisa y Kaoru han decidido que tengamos un breve descanso pues los últimos meses serán más difíciles, pensé que por lo menos unos días Kise debería de verlos, sobre todo si se trata de su cumpleaños, por eso pensé que sería bueno proponerle la idea, pueden venir o puedo yo llevar a Kise a Japón, aunque la última opción no me gusta del todo y dudo que a ustedes igual —Kasamatsu se quedó pensando en un momento, entre la duda de que si de verdad la persona que le estaba hablando en ese momento era Haizaki pero también sobre la idea no tan descabellada que estaba teniendo, bueno la realidad era que todos los amigos de Kise no contaban del todo con recursos para costearse un viaje de esa magnitud, para irse a saber cuál lugar de Europa y festejar su cumpleaños, la escuela no era problema, el verdadero problema era el dinero y Kasamatsu, uno no quería dejar a Kise solo en su cumpleaños después del fiasco que se había llevado con los imbéciles y segundo, tampoco podía permitir que volviera, no, no podía dejar que los idiotas lo encontraran, no tan fácilmente, no cuando aún no se terminaba todo ese plan para hacerlo sufrir.

—Yo pagaría el boleto de todos —la lejana voz de Haizaki le hizo entrar en sí, Kasamatsu por segunda vez casi se atraganta con el desayuno

—¿Qué dijiste? —menciono casi sin voz, tosiendo para recomponerse

—Yo puedo pagar los boletos de todos ustedes, los de todos, al mismo tiempo también puedo pagarles el alojamiento, no es problema para mí —Maldito mocoso arrogante, quiso gritar, si no fuera porque la voz de Haizaki no tenía ni un poco de arrogancia en absoluto

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto para cerciorarse que un arranque de bondad Haizaki no haya tenido esa loca idea

—Completamente, por sobre todo quiero que Kise pueda estar feliz ese día —menciono

—Está bien, hablare con los chicos, aunque la mejor opción sigue siendo que Kise se quede dónde está, entre todos decidiremos que hacer, te llamare cuando hayamos tomado una decisión —y sin más, colgó, sin esperar una respuesta

¿Qué había sido eso? De verdad, el chico pagaría todos los gastos ¿Estaba loco? O de verdad era cierto que Haizaki había cambiado como Kise se lo hizo saber y como el comprobó después de todos los textos que sostenían solo por estar pendiente de la salud mental del rubio porque aunque hubiera querido negarlo, cada día la idea angustiante de que Kise cayera en tal grado de depresión debido a los acontecimientos pasados y decidiera llevar a cabo una estupidez lo atormentaba, porque si, sabía que Kise era fuerte, pero también lo había visto derrumbarse

Suspiro aliviado, la llamada por fin había terminado y contra todo pronóstico que se hubiera imaginado el antiguo capitán de Kaijo había accedido a pensar en su propuesta, recargo los brazos para descansar de toda la tensión que había guardado durante el día, pensó que Kasamatsu iba a gritarle, maldecirlo, cualquier cosa, aunque no pudo negar que un "lo pensare" no cruzo por su cabeza.

Se quedó observando la vista maravillosa que el balcón le regalaba, con el rio Adige un poco lejos de ellos, ciertamente era que el lugar le maravillaba de muchas maneras, se permitió reír ligeramente al recordar la emoción excesiva que había tenido Kise al llegar una semana atrás, alegando que ese lugar estaba lleno de hermosura, romance, belleza y de aquellas historia escrita por aquel escritor del cual el nombre no recordaba pero que la historia si se sabía muy bien

.

.

 _En la hermosa Verona, donde colocamos nuestra escena, dos familias de igual nobleza, arrastrada por antiguos odios, se entregan a nuevas turbulencias, en que la sangre patriarca manca las patricias manos. De la raza fatal de estos enemigos vino al mundo, con hado funesto, una pareja amante, cuya infeliz, lastimosa ruina llevara también a la tumba las dimensiones de sus parientes._

.

.

Le había impresionado la calidad y la entrega que puso cuando recito dicho texto en el avión sin siquiera tener la obra cerca, Kise le sorprendía a cada paso y también sonrió al recordar como era que se había decepcionado Kise al enterarse que Verona solo era la ciudad donde la fantasía de un escritor fue testigo de lo que una pareja de amates había vivido, pero que eso no le restaba hermosura, la misma hermosura que él era capaz de…

—¿Haizakicchi? —Shougo, se levantó como un resorte del barandal como si este le hubiera provocado una descarga eléctrica, pero Kise estaba demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta de lo que su voz era capaz de provocar en Haizaki, sobre todo cuando él se encontraba divagando en la hermosura que había encontrado en el

—Kise, son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierto? —dio media vuelta para verle, porque no importaba cuanta vergüenza pudiera sentir en ese momento Haizaki jamás era capaz de privarse a mismo de llenarse la mirada de Kise, en las mil y un situaciones que vivían cada día

Y sonrió, aun con el sonrojo eterno en sus mejillas

Pues Kise estaba adorablemente adormilado, con ese suéter estúpidamente ridículo que le quedaba grande y tenía un enorme sol bordado en él, los tonto shorts que le dejaban ver las largas, fatídicas y lampiñas piernas de Kise, el cabello desordenada y esa traviesa mano que tallaba los preciosos ojos dorados de su sol, tratando inútilmente de apartar el sueño, Kise traía sobre si la cobija color plata que lo alejaba del cruel frio de la madrugada

—Escuche que hablabas y vine a ver si estabas bien Haizakicchi, te vas a resfriar —mierda, la visión del adorable Ryouta lo dejo pasmado, Haizaki se aproximó al chico lentamente, se agacho lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos las piernas fastidiadas por el frio y de un tirón y sin resistencia Kise estaba en sus brazos, a Haizaki no le extraño que Kise rodeara con sus brazos su cuello y menos le intereso batallar para que la cobija no se callera y dejara a Kise a merced del frio, mucho menos intereso cuando este aspiro su esencia con fuerza y se dejó ir dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho, camino lentamente a la habitación de Kise, suspiro antes de permitirse hacer la estupidez que haría cada que Kise estaba lo suficientemente dormido para hacerlo y era tierno porque Kise lo hacía involuntariamente al principio, ahora ya era una costumbre, lo deposito en la cama con delicadeza, lo arropo con cuidado, se inclinó lo suficiente sobre el para dejar un beso en su frente, parpados, nariz y…mejilla, no, aun no tenía el suficiente valor, pero algún día

—Buenas noches, Ryouta —le miro sonreír en el sueño y él se retiró de la habitación, con el deseo refrenado de dormir con él entre sus brazos, y es que ya había probado esa droga y quería repetir, pero debía soportar la larga espera que conlleva una conquista

Se adentró en su habitación y se permitió dormir por fin, no recuperaría horas de sueño, estaría como un idiota medio dormido cuando se viniera la mañana pero no importaba, lo valía por completo, aunque a la mañana siguiente seguramente no pensaría así

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

Tomo el tercer sorbo a su segunda taza de café, estaba realmente cansado y molesto, aunque quisiera repetirse que la razón de su desvelo valía por completo la pena, el estrés de apenas 5 horas de sueño era demasiado, después de todo le esperaba un día largo y cansado mientras él deseaba desesperadamente que terminara para volver a la cama.

—¿Noche agitada? —Ami la maquillista le hizo dar un brinco sobre su silla, mirándola de inmediato con odio pues por un momento estuvo a punto de tirar todo el café sobre la ropa que usaría para la sesión de fotografías de ese día

—Algo así —comento con hastío, la falta de sueño no solo lo tenía cansado, lo tenía jodido y en ese momento realmente agradecía que todo el staff que estaba a cargo de ellos conociera de japonés, porque si se le dificultaba el inglés, no quería siquiera pensar en el italiano, era una joda

—¿Con Kise? —comento una vez más la chica con una sonrisa que fácilmente el gato de Cheshire podría envidiar, el dio otro sorbo al café que poco o nada había perdido de sabor pero que se encontraba un poco frio, hizo una mueca de fastidio que la chica supo interpretar como un "aun nada" y un poco de "que te importa"

Sabía eso quizá lo tenía un poco frustrado también, solo poco, pues no deseaba apresurar las cosas con Kise, ir lento, ir lento, era lo que le repetía su mente como un mantra pues el corazón dañado de Kise no lo aceptaría de buenas primeras y él lo sabía y tampoco quería apresurarlo

—Estaba pensando en su cumpleaños —Ami se recargo un poco sobre sus rodillas para admirarlo mejor, sin quitar la sonrisa felina de sus labios dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención

—Él no quiere celebrarlo —musito sin apartar la vista de Ryouta que posaba con ese conjunto de Hermenegildo Zegna que para todos ahí, incluido el, le quedaba perfecto, la camisa blanca de manga larga acompañada a un chaleco de tejido color negro con puntos en blanco se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, llevaba encima un saco de piel color negro con forro de lana color gris Oxford, a juego venia un pantalón de pana color gris, unos guantes de piel y como contrapunto la sonrisa perfecta de Kise, sonrisa que Haizaki sabia no era tan enorme y luminosa pero que era sincera

—¿Qué? —Ami alzo la voz y el fotógrafo volteo la mirada hacia su dirección regañándola con un solo fruncir el ceño, el hombre era muy estricto cuando se trataba de la tranquilidad dentro de su set, pues su inspiración podría ser afectada.

—Si, en realidad, es extenso de explicar, pero él no desea celebrarlo

Ami le miro con ternura impresa en sus ojos avellana

—He escuchado de Kise que ha venido a hacer esta campaña por problemas personales, que deseaba alejarse de un conflicto que ha sido difícil para el de afrontar, no creía que fuera tan grave, antes hemos trabajado juntos y Kise siempre parecía tan feliz, tan contento, cuando llego y comenzamos a trabajar en esta campaña me parecía extraño, últimamente parece haberse recuperado, vamos Haizaki, sé que parte de esto tiene que ver contigo, así que anímate —Ami se levantó al aviso del encargado de luces pues era momento de un retoque –Además, a él es mas de sorpresas ¿No crees? –lo dejo ahí sentado, atorado en ese pensamiento, si, definitivamente Kise era alguien que gustaba de sorprender y ser sorprendido, dio otro sorbo a su café faltaban tres conjuntos más para que el comenzara con sus fotografías y luego venían las del par, así que decidió sumirse en sus recuerdos del último mes en Italia.

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

3 semanas antes —Roma; Italia; Barrio de Colosseo

La agencia de Kise había obtenido para ellos una residencia hermosa que se encontraba en el barrio de Colosseo, Roma, Kise estaba maravillado, impresionado por los detalles occidentales de esa vivienda Italiana, acostumbrado a lo oriental, los muebles, las habitaciones, le fascinaba el lugar por completo, pero más maravillado lo tenía la vista que desde el pequeño balcón del living ,desde ese lugar se podría apreciar con claridad el coliseo Romano,

Llevaban 4 días de estadía en Roma y por desgracia de ambos, no iban en plan turístico, si no de trabajo, por eso cuando apenas habían pisado el continente tuvieron solo un par de horas para acomodarse en la residencia y dormir, al día siguiente comenzaron sus actividades en la agencia de modelaje que los recibiría en esa ciudad y los albergaría por dos semanas, tres días seguidos de extenuante trabajo en locaciones exteriores, con horas de dormir ajustadas y Kise daba gracias a dios que en ese momento pudieran descansar por lo menos dos días pues debían preparar las siguientes locaciones y vestuarios pero lejos de desear descansar él quería salir a explorar las maravillas que Roma tenia para ambos

—¿Haizaki-kun? —se alejó del balconcito y camino hasta el albino que leía en ese momento echado sobre el sillón de dos plazas

—Uhm —murmuro concentrado, evitando que la corriente eléctrica que le producía su propio nombre de los labios de Kise fuera muy obvia

—¿Podemos salir? Mira desde aquí se ve el Coliseo y de verdad desearía salir a visitar el lugar, además dicen que cerca de aquí hay un café donde se come delicioso y esta el arco de Constantino —Kise continuo la perorata y Haizaki deseo hacerse pequeño pues más que nada deseaba descansar, días de maquillaje, ropa, luces lo tenían completamente agotado pero, si el maldito pero, el deseaba más que nada ver sonreír a Ryouta pues llevaba días notando que desde que llegaron Kise tenía un aura un poco sombría, triste, lejana al Kise que veía todos los días en su pasado y del que se había enamorado.

—Supongo que un pequeño paseo no nos hará daño —Kise sonrió emocionado y corrió a su habitación a ponerse los zapatos, después de todo las costumbres niponas no se le irían de un día para otro, Haizaki acomodo un poco su ropa y se colocó de igual manera los zapatos, minutos después Kise salía con un suéter color perla y la bolsa para salir de paseo, Haizaki sonrió, al verlo animado aunque no por completo, suspiro.

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

Estaba lleno, la comida Italiana era deliciosa y Kise se había detenido por lo menos a tres pastelerías y panaderías a comprar, el irremediablemente había probado por lo menos un poco de lo que el rubio había comprado, en ese momento caminaban directo al Coliseo

Lo tenía impresionado la magnitud de la estructura, era enorme, comenzó a perderse en la inmensidad de la edificación mientras el guía de turistas de ese pequeño grupo donde se habían integrado comenzaba su explicación acerca de porque existía la diferencia en las columnas producto de el paso de los años y estilo de arquitectura, hasta los múltiples usos que tuvo ese enorme teatro romano, desde los clásicos combates de gladiadores, pasando por el sacrificio a los cristianos y culminando con batallas navales, les contaba que el piso se retiraba y la estructura era llenada de agua para poder llevar a cabo este tipo de espectáculos, Kise miraba todo embelesado y Haizaki solo se permitía tener su concentración alternada entre lo enorme del recinto que visitaban y las reacciones de Ryouta, porque si había algo de lo que jamás se podría privar aunque eso significara no observar una de las maravillas del mundo eran las reacciones del rubio

Kise parecía un niño pequeño que ha entrado a una tienda llena de dulces y juguetes solo para él, la mirada de Ryouta era brillante como el sol de oriente, cálida e ilusionada, su sonrisa era enorme mostrando sus perfectos y hermosos dientes blancos, observaba a todos lados no pudiendo decidir cuál lugar apreciar, queriendo ver todo de una sola ve y eso a Haizaki le causaba ternura, pero también su lado perverso, ese que le decía, hazle bromas pesadas, emergía, por lo mismo cuando se quedaron quitos en la entrada de la arena, este lo empujo dentro con un patada en su perfecto trasero.

—¡Eso fue cruel, Shogo-kun! ¿Porque lo hiciste? —pregunto molesto

—Por un momento pensé…"Kise debería de enfrentarse a los leones" pero luego recordé que ya no albergan a ninguno aquí, lamentablemente, hubiera sido divertido ¿no crees? —le sonrió

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

—Claro, solo gritaría algo como "A los leones" y tu tendrías que correr —sonrió entrando al lugar

—El que va a tener que correr es otro —grito Kise y comenzó a perseguirle, llego un momento que no solo el peliplata reía, si no también Kise, la risa cristalina y hermosa que cada vez que escuchaba le enamoraba cada vez mas

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

Había sido una tarde provechosa, jamás lo negaría, pudo salir y visitar una estructura famosa y majestuosa, todo al lado de Kise, eso sumado a que había podido hacerlo reír por lo menos por un momento hasta que el guía les pidiera dejaran de jugar en el lugar y tuvieron que comportarse como los adultos que parecían mas no eran, si había sido perfecto

Pudo lograr que Kise apartara su mente del centenar de ideas dolorosas que estaba experimentando y que él no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, si le preguntaban a Kise que sentía después de esa salida con Haizaki y las muchas que siguieron a estas él podría responder que había sido un aliciente para el, pero el peli plata no podía dejar de pensar que se sentía inútil pues aun sabiendo o más bien dándose cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba del todo bien seguía negándose a afrontar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero en su segunda semana en roma había tomado el valor suficiente para poder preguntarle y obtuvo su respuesta.

Lamentablemente, no era lo que esperaba, y si se había frustrado, enfadado y aunque sonara como una estupidez el conocía la razón, porque por más que se repitiera que lo que pensaba era un pérdida de tiempo, que no interesaba cuanto el deseara poder haber estado en el momento exacto en que la bola de inútiles fueron y dañaron el autoestima de Ryouta, no importara cuando deseara poder estar ahí, partirles la cara, atravesarles la garganta con los palillos, cortarles las…

Si, era un psicópata que poco o nada le importaba el que pensaran de su persona, pero él no había podido estar para Kise, y se sentía inútil

Y después de llamar a Kasamatsu en medio de una clase y que este le gritara miles de insultos después de cuestionarle él porque es que esta con Kise y cómo es que conocía esa historia, todo había terminado con el sonido de una llamada muerta y la lección que Yukio le había dejado

.

.

" _Piensa en lo que puedes hacer ahora, no en lo que no pudiste hacer antes"_

 _._

 _._

Y se reprendió a sí mismo, pues el chico excapitán era más maduro y más inteligente que él y aun estando lejos no dejaba de pensar en el bienestar de Ryouta y él debía hacerlo también

Por eso, el ultimo día que estuvieron en Roma, después de escuchar la verdad de labios de Ryouta, de dejarlo llorar, verlo dormir, cuidarlo y quererlo, después de su vergonzosa declaración, Haizaki le dio miles de distracciones, momentos en que Kise podía ser Kise, sin los gritos, ni palabras hirientes, Haizaki se esforzó por traer a Kise una vez más al mundo, de diferentes y locas maneras pero quizá, la mejor fue la fuente de Trevi.

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

Terminaron el trabajo tarde, solo hacía falta esperar a las camionetas que llevarían el equipo y a ellos a su residencia, al parecer el transporte se había hecho cargo de otra locación y estaban retrasados, el esperaba en una pequeña banca de madera exhausto, mientras Kise parecía hablar animadamente con uno de los chicos que se encargaban de la iluminación, después de un rato, llego corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Haizakicchi, adivina que —menciono con la emoción de niño pequeño que siempre poseía

—Uhm…ya se, el chico de iluminación dijo que ya no podía hacer nada por el brillo en tu cara –sonrió y Kise le pego con la manga de su saco

—No, tonto, me conto que cerca de aquí se encuentra la fuente de Trevi, sabes que si tira dos monedas en la fuente sobre tu hombro izquierdo, trae suerte y puedes pedir un deseo, hay que ir —menciono con la emoción que Haizaki sabia no podía decirle que no

—Está bien pero avisa a Nagisa-san, la última vez que nos fuimos a esa panadería casi le da un ataque —el rubio corrió rumbo a donde se encontraba la manager, compartieron un par de palabras para terminar con una sonrisa y seguramente un "cuídense" que le pareció mas un "cuídalo" dicho a su persona

Se pusieron los abrigos y caminaron las calles que le habían dicho amablemente a Haizaki, pues no confiaba en Kise y su orientación en Italia, solo fueron 10 minutos de caminata cuando la preciosa estructura de estilo barroco se alzó ante ellos, el Neptuno en el centro del nicho los saludo altivo, la noche solo lograba mostrar la imponente fuente como una de las estructuras más hermosas que se pudieran admirar.

—Mira Haizakicchi —Ryouta señalo a los hipocampos y las esculturas de la sabiduría y la abundancia, todo era un conjunto perfecto alzado sobre una estructura de piedra que presentaba a sus visitantes un pasaje digno de verse, las luces iluminaban el centro del nicho y dejaba que sus admiradores perdieran el aliento por más de un minuto

—Es muy hermoso —menciono Ryouta perdido en la imagen mientras Haizaki compartía su opinión al 100%

—Oh no —el lloriqueo lo saco de sus cavilaciones

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvide las monedas en mi otro pantalón, no es justo —Haizaki se rio suavemente cuando observo la mirada desilusionada combinada con el puchero en su rostro

—Bueno, yo sí creo tener algo valioso que arroja a la fuente —menciono casual

—Que…co…—

Ryouta cambio su pregunta cuando sintió que caía al vacío y se encontraba rodeado del agua de la fuente y tosía pues por la sorpresa había abierto la boca y parte del agua había entrado

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —pregunto volteando a todos lados esperando que nadie los haya visto, era tarde y ya no había turistas, nadie circulaba

—Pensé que si te arrojaba a la fuente serviría, ya sabes tú eres como una moneda de oro, reluciente, hermosa y valiosa —joder, con su maldito romanticismo se escuchó mas cursi de lo que había sonado en su cabeza

—Haizakicchi…que cursi —se burló Ryouta e intentó levantarse, Shougo de pronto sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, craso error, estiro la mano y Ryouta la tomo de la muñeca jalándolo dentro

Iba a gritar, no, claro que no lo haría, enseguida que se repuso de la sorpresa comenzó a reír con fuerza y al segundo pudo escuchar como la risa de Ryouta acompañaba la propia, no pararon de reír un buen rato ambos con la ropa mojada, el cabello empapado, y una enorme sonrisa en los labios

En poco tiempo un policía se había acercado a mencionarles que no estaba permitido ese tipo de cosas en la fuente, aunque la verdad era que no entendían ni la mitad de lo que el pobre Italiano estaba mencionando, fue una suerte que no tardaron mucho en llegar sus managers y comenzaron a pedir disculpas, pero entonces les había tocado a Nagisa y Kaoru lidiar con el regaño del hombre que no paraba de decir cosas sobre robo de monedas y turistas desconsiderados.

Haizaki aún tenía la sensación cálida que había provocado la risa de Ryouta en su pecho, porque quizá era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír o más importante, era la primera vez que él era el causante de su felicidad, no sabía definirlo bien pero el orgullo estaba ahí, admiro a su pobre manager mientras paseo su mirada a Ryouta que parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas no morir de frio, los asistentes no habían traído abrigos y ellos seguían con la rompa empapada, mordía sus labios cuando dirigió la vista al cuerpo de Ryouta detallando cada centímetro, no mierda, no, tenia que controlarse, y aun así no logro hacerlo, se acercó la pequeña brecha que los separaba y aunque sabía que lo que hizo no serviría de nada, le abrazo, y se ganó de nuevo una sonrisa

Ryouta se acurruco en su pecho como si la ropa empapada no impidiera sentir su calor, y el rezaba porque no pudiera escuchar el palpitar loco de su corazón, así permanecieron hasta que pudieron ser recogidos y llegar a su casa y cambiarse

—Haizakicchi —escucho del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Ryouta, dejo a un lado el celular y el mensaje a medio contestar para Takao

—Entra —menciono sin moverse de su lugar, Ryouta abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en el sillón que daba directo al balcón con una vista preciosa, sentado con una playera negra con el logo de Red Hood y ropa interior con pequeñas calaveras en toda la superficie, maldito loco de DC, se encamino hasta estar cerca

—Gracias —menciono Ryouta y entonces noto que traía una taza de chocolate caliente, dos para ser exactos, dejo una sobre la mesita aun lado del sillón y se sentó en el descansa brazos

—Yo solo te arroje a la fuente —menciono Haizaki y tomo la taza con el líquido caliente que su cuerpo aun un poco frio necesitaba

—No —dio un sorbo y dejo un pequeño espacio de tiempo antes de hablar —has hecho más que eso —le sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso sobre la mejilla, se quedaron ahí un largo rato, platicando de cualquier cosa mientras bebían el chocolate

Cuando llego la hora de separarse Kise le regalo una sonrisa iluminada y se fue de su cuarto a paso acompasado, después de un rato y de escapar del estupor de su sonrisa recibió un mensaje.

.

.

" _Ok Bad boy estas a prueba"_

 _._

 _._

Después de eso, los problemas con Kasamatsu fueron aminorando.

.

.

.

( ▽ )

.

.

.

Regreso a la realidad después del último flash de la cámara a su persona, el fotografo estaba feliz, aunque él estaba en otro momento y lugar cuando comenzara su sesión de fotos, Ryouta le sonrió desde el otro lado de la locación sentado sobre su silla mientras Ami le retirara los accesorios y todo el maquillaje, el dejo que un par de chicas le quitaran la chamarra de cuero y otras cosas que tenía que usar como ultimo conjunto

Cuando llego a un lado de Ryouta este le sonrió y Ami parecía también haberlo pero con un sentido completamente diferente, maldita sean las mujeres y sus sextos raros sentidos, y se permitió solo devolverle la sonrisa a Kise

—¿Entonces, a donde me vas a arrastras hoy? —pregunto y la risita de Ryouta lo atonto un segundo

—Es un secreto —sonrió y él supo que ya no se podía hacer nada por él, estaba perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Fight-O Haizakicchi**

 **Fin del capitulo V**

 **Capitulo VI: Murasakibara y la culpa**

Murasakibara tendra que por primera vez pelear contra si mismo para darse cuenta que ha cometido un error y que Akashi no siempre tiene la razon

ㅇㅅㅇ

Por cada comentario que no dejan una cucharacha voladora aterroriza a alguien

Dejen un comentario y salven a alguien de las cucharachas


End file.
